Complicated
by FleursLove
Summary: [UPDATE] Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang ingin mencari tahu tentang arti kebahagiaan dan juga cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang merubah seluruh kehidupannya. Awalnya ia berpikir jika itu semua adalah kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini. Namun semua itu berubah dalam sekejap. Bagimana kah nasibnya? Pair : KrisTao vs ChanTao this chap, dll. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Complicated**

**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : Akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Pairings : KrisTao/KaiTao/ChanTao**

**Other Pairings : Akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Length : Chapter 1**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

_Happy Reading~_

_And the story begin~_

**Apa definisi kebahagiaan bagi kalian semua?**

**Apa definisi cinta untuk kalian?**

**Adakah dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?**

**Adakah dari kalian yang dapat mengajarkannya kepadaku?**

**Karena walaupun aku terus berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya..**

**Hanya kehampaan yang aku dapat..**

**Hanya rasa kecewa yang aku terima..**

**Hanya rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat yang aku dapatkan..**

**Hanya rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa yang aku rasakan..**

**Hanya rasa.. Entahlah.. Aku bahkan sudah tidak dapat mengetahui apa itu semua..**

**Aku rasa.. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai jiwa lagi.. Terasa hampa.. **

**Ya.. Hanya kekosongan yang dapat aku rasakan..**

**Jadi.. Bisakah di antara kalian yang dapat menjelaskannya padaku?**

**Apa arti kebahagiaan dan terlebih.. **

**Apa itu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta?**

_**SEOUL, 24 Desember 2009**_

Tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri memandangi sebuah pohon natal besar di tengah kota. Ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang tidak sedikitpun membuat pemuda berparas manis itu terganggu. Nampak pemuda manis itu mulai mengeratkan syal dan juga jaket yang dikenakannya. Hembusan nafasnya pun terlihat mengepul menandakan bahwa cuaca malam itu benar-benar sangat dingin. Pemuda manis dengan surai hitam dan bermata panda itu menatap kosong ke arah pohon natal itu, tak menghiraukan suara tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Malam ini adalah malam natal, tampak semua orang tengah berbahagia. Ada yang sedang duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya sambil bersenda gurau. Adapula pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bahagia. Pemuda manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kosong orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa itu bahagia? Mengapa mereka semua bisa tertawa seperti itu? Kapan aku juga bisa merasakan hal itu ?" Gumam pemuda manis itu lirih.

Pemuda manis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu meniup pelan—berusaha untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang sudah kedinginan karena ia tidak menggunakan sarung tangan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Kembali pemuda manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah keluarga kecil di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini. Pemuda manis itu menatap sendu keluarga kecil yang tengah tertawa dan bersenda gurau bersama. Cairan bening mulai menghiasi kedua iris kelamnya yang indah.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan hal itu?" Gumamnya lirih. "Rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Apa aku juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini?"

**TES**

Setetes airmata berhasil lolos menghiasi pipinya. Kemudian pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang mulai menurunkan butiran-butiran salju yang tampak sangat indah.

Pemuda manis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya membiarkankan butiran-butiran salju menyentuh kedua tangannya—mengabaikan sensasi dingin ketika butiran salju itu menyentuh telapak tangannya—

**PUK**

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tengah keramaian seperti ini?"

Pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap sang pemuda tampan dengan raut wajah bingung. "Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah.. Maafkan aku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pemuda tampan itu menepuk keningnya—menyadari kebodohannya mungkin. "Namaku Kim Jongin.. Kau boleh memanggilku Kai." Lanjut Kai—pemuda tampan itu— sambil mengulurkan tangannya—bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan—.

Pemuda manis itu menautkan kedua alisnya melihat uluran tangan Kai. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu masih sedikit ragu dengan pemuda asing yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tersebut. Pemuda manis itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung serta ragu. Di satu sisi Kai masih terus mempertahankan posisinya dan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh..

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dan bertahan pada posisinya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan yang melingkupi mereka berdua—perlu diingatkan jika suasana di sekeliling mereka masih ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang—seperti tercipta ruang lain untuk mereka.

"Namaku.. Huang Zi Tao. Kau boleh memanggilku Tao." Tao—pemuda manis itu—membalas uluran tangan Kai—walaupun dengan sedikit ragu.

Kai tersenyum lega sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Tao. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao."

"I-iya. Senang berkenalan dengamu Kai." Ujar Tao sambil berusaha tersenyum—namun alih-alih tersenyum, ia malah terlihat seperti orang yang tengah meringis menahan sakit gigi—

Kai yang menyadari dan juga melihat senyum Tao tak mampu untuk menahan tawanya. "Hahaha.. Apa kau takut padaku Tao?"

"T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus takut pada Kai?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membenarkan apa yang sudah dikatakan Kai.

"Hahaha.. Ya. Ya. Aku percaya." Ujar Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi dari pemuda manis yang berada di hadapannya. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan seorang diri di tengah keramaian ini. Dari awal aku memperhatikanmu, kau hanya menatap pohon natal ini. Apa pohon natal ini begitu menarik perhatianmu?" Kai menunjuk ke arah pohon natal besar yang sangat indah itu.

Tao tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Ia mengerutkan keningnya tampak seperti tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir—" Jeda. Kembali ia memilah-milah kalimat yang tepat untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya?" Dengan sabar Kai menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Tao yang menggantung tersebut.

"—Apa itu kebahagiaan?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat—atau bisa dikatakan jawaban—yang dilontarkan oleh Tao. 'Apa maksudnya?' Ingin sekali ia bertanya, namun ia menahan itu semua karena berpikir jika pemuda manis di hadapannya tersebut masih belum selesai bicara.

Tampak pemuda manis tersebut menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimat—atau jawabannya tersebut— "Dan apa aku juga masih bisa—pantas—merasakannya?" Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Pandangannya mendadak berubah sendu dan kembali senyuman pahit yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kai menyadari tatapan itu, menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Tao yang terlihat begitu—sendu dan—kecewa—.

"Mengapa mereka semua bisa tertawa dan tampak bahagia seperti itu? Seperti tidak ada satu pun masalah yang menghampiri mereka—walaupun aku pernah merasakannya—atau setidaknya—mungkin—?" ujar Tao lirih, namun masih mampu di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kai. Tampak Kai tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut kembali diam setelah mendengar jawaban—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab—. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kata—atau mungkin kalimat atau mungkin jawaban—yang tepat. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun semua itu tak bertahan lama ketika Kai tersenyum tulus kepada Tao."Kau juga bisa seperti mereka Tao. Aku yakin kau juga bisa merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Semua orang pantas bahagia. Dan kau juga salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut. Termasuk diriku."

Tampak pemuda manis tersebut tertegun sesaat. Senyuman itu terlihat begitu tulus—tampak seperti malaikat baginya—. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda asing itu pun—Tao masih menganggap Kai orang asing namun entah mengapa ia tidak merasakan takut sedikitpun—terdengar begitu tulus dan jika boleh jujur, Tao merasakan rasa nyaman dan entahlah. Ia tidak yakin dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apakah Kai yang akan mengajarkan padanya arti sebuah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya? Ia pun sedikit ragu dan sangsi—mengingat mereka baru berkenalan—. Tapi melihat senyuman itu, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kepercayaan lebih terhadap pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

oOo

"Rumahmu di mana Tao? Mau aku antarkan pulang?" Tanya Kai terhadap pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam lamanya mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon natal besar tersebut. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Bersenda gurau dan Tao menikmati itu semua. Ia mampu tertawa bahagia mendengar berbagai lelucon yang di ceritakan oleh Kai. Namun setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang di ucapkan oleh Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah sendu.

"Aku.. Sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi Kai." Tao menundukkan kepala menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang dagu Tao dan membuat Tao melihat ke arahnya. Dan saat itu juga dapat ia lihat bulir-bulir airmata yang mulai membasahi wajah manis Tao.

Ia tampak terkejut melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Hey.. Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Kai kebingungan. Jujur saja ia tidak mengetahui penyebab pemuda manis bermata seperti panda—ia menganggapnya demikian—.

Orang-orang sekitar yang tengah berjalan mulai menatap aneh ke arah mereka berdua bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jika orang-orang tersebut menunjuk ke arah Kai—.

_"Tsk.. Lihat pemuda itu, dia membuat pemuda manis itu menangis."_

_"Tega sekali orang itu.. Membuat namja semanis itu menangis."_

"Ya! Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis. Kalian salah paham! Sungguh.. Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis." Kai mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya panic ketika mulai mendapat tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kau..! Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuat semua orang salah paham kepadaku Tao." Kai mengacak rambutnya, frustasi karena Tao masih saja menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Tao.

"Sudahlah. Ayo. Kita pindah tempat saja." Kai menarik Tao menjauh dari pohon natal besar itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari orang sekitarnya.

oOo

**20 Menit kemudian**

Kini Kai dan Tao tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang minimalis namun tampak sangat nyaman. Tampak Tao tertegun sesaat melihat bangunan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ini.. Rumah siapa Kai?" Akhirnya Tao membuka suaranya setelah selama perjalanan tadi hanya menangis, dan itu semakin membuat Kai sangat frustasi karenanya.

"Ini rumahku. Kenapa?" Kai menatap Tao yang tampak bingung.

"Ru-rumahmu? Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini Kai?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai bingung.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal? Karena itu aku membawamu ke rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau tidur sendirian di tengah jalan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Aku ini masih punya perasaan Tao." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kembali Tao tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.. Mata Tao kembali terlihat berkaca-kaca.. Kai yang menyadarinya, langsung terlihat gugup.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menangis lagi." seru Kai yang mulai terlihat panic ketika melihat airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Tao.

"Haishh.. Astaga.." Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**GREP**

Tanpa sadar Kai menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya. Tao tersentak kaget karena ulah Kai.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon. Maafkan jika aku sudah membuatmu menangis lagi." Kai mengusap pelan punggung Tao. Tao menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Kai melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu tatapan keduanya bertemu. Lama ia memandangi wajah Tao. Hingga akhirnya entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tampak Tao tersentak kaget, namun ia tidak mampu untuk menolak ataupun menjauh. Mata itu.. Mata itu seakan telah menghipnotis dirinya, membuatnya diam terpaku dan memejamkan kedua mata pandanya. Deru nafas mereka berdua semakin terasa ketika jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis.. Dan..

**CHU..**

Bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Perasaan hangat melingkupi mereka berdua di tengah cuaca bersalju dan dingin malam ini. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut tanpa rasa menuntut sama sekali. Entah apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu semua itu.

oOo

_**SEOUL, 06 November 2011**_

**TAO POV**

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua tahun aku tinggal bersamanya. Bersama dengan pemuda tampan yang telah menolongku dari rasa kesendirianku. Pemuda tampan yang banyak mengajarkan kebahagiaan untukku. Pemuda tampan itu Kim JongIn namanya. Tapi dia biasa di panggil Kai.

Dulu.. Kami sangat bahagia—hingga mungkin banyak orang yang iri dengan kami. Ya.. Aku dapat merasakan kembali arti sebuah kebahagiaan dari dirinya. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyukai bahkan mencintai seseorang dengan setulus hatiku. Ya.. Kai telah merubah banyak hidupku.

**SRET**

Aku mengambil sebuah figura berwarna putih yang terpajang di meja nakas di dekat tempat tidurku. Aku mengusap pelan foto yang terpajang di dalamnya. Diriku. Dan juga dirinya. Tampak tengah berbahagia sambil memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah kami.

Ah.. Itu adalah boneka panda pemberiannya ketika ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dengan susah payah menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan kecil untukku. Dan ketika ia juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku pada saat yang sama. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya—untuk selalu berada di samping dirinya, apapun yang terjadi—. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut ketika aku membalas perasaannya dan mengatakan jika aku juga mencintainya—terdengar begitu mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan, _right_?—

**TES**

Setetes airmata berhasil lolos. Aku mencengkram dadaku. Rasanya begitu sakit, sesak, perih, pedih, kecewa dan entahlah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu—setiap kali mengingat kenanganku dengannya di masa lalu. Dulu, ia selalu—bisa— membuatku tertawa dengan leluconnya—walaupun kadang tidak lucu, tapi melihat usahanya, aku benar-benar merasa senang—. Dulu, ia selalu bisa membuatku tenang—disaat aku kembali menangis karena teringat masa laluku—. Dulu, ia akan selalu memeluk tubuhku ketika aku mengatakan jika aku sangat membutuhkan dirinya—tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya—. Tetapi itu semua dulu. Ya.. Itu semua dulu. Semuanya telah berubah sekarang. Semuanya. Ya.. Semuanya.

oOo

_Tampak seorang pemuda manis bermata panda tengah terlelap di ranjang berukuran king size berwarna serba biru. Pemuda manis itu pun tampak tengah memeluk sebuah boneka panda kecil—pemberian dari sang kekasih, dan menjadi harta berharga untuknya—. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat—bahkan begitu— damai. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan bila sang pemuda manis itu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Bahkan mungkin nyamuk pun tak akan tega mengganggu tidur pemuda manis tersebut._

_**BRAK**_

_Pintu kamar terbuka sangat kasar, membuat pemuda manis bermata panda itu terlonjak dari tidurnya. Pemuda manis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar—dan secara tidak langsung sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya—. Perlahan pemuda manis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

_**PLAK**_

_Sebuah tamparan telak menyentuh pipi mulus sang pemuda manis. Refleks sang pemuda manis itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit—dan juga perih— karena terkena tamparan tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna dan menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan/_

_"K-Kai.. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menamparku?" Suara pemuda manis itu sedikit bergetar bahkan terdengar begitu lirih, membuat pemuda tampan di hadapannya memutar bola matanya malas. _

_"Cih.. Berisik sekali kau. Memangnya harus ada alasan jika aku ingin menamparmu? HAH? JAWAB AKU! APA HARUS ADA ALASAN? JAWAB PERTANYAANKU TAO!" " Kai—sang pelaku penamparan— memegang dagu Tao—sang pemuda manis itu— dengan sangat kasar. Tampak Tao meringis menahan sakit karena perlakuan kasar dari pemuda tampan tersebut—yang kini menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah—. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menahan airmata yang mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya—ia bingung, ia takut melihat ekspresi wajah sang kekasih hatinya tersebut—. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan bahkan.. kebencian—yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab dan alasannya—._

_"Menangis lagi? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? HAH? APA HANYA MENANGIS SAJA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN?" Kai berteriak tepat di wajahnya—membuat ia kembali tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan kekasihnya tersebut—. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya—lagi— dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakit. Terasa sangat sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini—ia merasa sedikit kecewa jika ia boleh jujur—"._

_"Tidak menjawab,uhm? Baiklah. Kau memang harus ku hukum." Kai mendorong—dengan sangat— kasar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dan dengan segera mengunci pergerakan pemuda manis tersebut dengan menindih tubuhnya. Tampak Tao memandang takut melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Sorot mata itu, ia tidak mengenal sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan—yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya. Ia tidak mengenal itu. Ini bukan Kai yang ia Kai yang selalu membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Bukan.. ia bahkan tidak mampu mengenali sosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah membuka pakaiannya secara kasar._

_"K-Kai.. Hentikan.. Aku moh-on.. Hent- Hmphhh.." Ucapan Tao terputus karena Kai telah membungkam bibir merah Tao dengan bibirnya. Tampak Tao berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tentu saja tenaga Kai lebih besar darinya—sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa seluruh kekuatannya menghilang—. Dan juga, ia tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya tersebut—ia percaya jika ada sesuatu alasan dibalik sikap kasar kekasihnya tersebut. Betapa polosnya pemikiranmu Tao. _

_Di saat Tao tengah tenggelam dengan pemikirannya. Dengan perlahan Kai mulai mengalihkan bibirnya ke arah leher jenjang Tao. Dan tidak ketinggalan ia meninggalkan jejak kepemilikkannya di leher putih Tao—seakan ingin memberitahu jika pemuda manis bermata panda itu miliknya—. Tao tersentak kaget dan kembali pada kenyataan ketika pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut menggigit dengan kasar pundaknya—meninggalkan jejak keungungan dan bisa dipastikan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari—._

_"Ka-ii.. He..ntikan.. Ak-ku moh-on.. Akh.. Sa-Sakit Kai-ii.. Hen..tikan.." Airmata yang sedari ditahannya kini mengalir dengan sendirinya—menghiasi wajah manisnya—. Namun tampaknya sang kekasih tidak mendengar—atau bahkan sengaja— permohonannya tersebut. Bahkan semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh mulusnya—yang baru pertama kali ini kekasihnya menyentuhnya—. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukan hubungan intim—selama ini Kai selalu menjaga dirinya dan mengatakan akan melakukannya jika Tao benar-benar siap dan menginginkannya—. Namun bukan yang seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan. Tidak di saat sang kekasih diliputi rasa amarah—yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui alasannya—. Mengapa, dan kenapa? Kedua kata itulah yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingin berontak saat kekasihnya membuka dengan kasar celana tidurnya. Namun ia tahu. Ia tahu jika ia melawan hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Ia hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya—menahan isakan dan juga rasa perih— ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar—yang ia yakini dan ia ketahui apa itu—mulai memasuki dirinya dengan kasar. Kedua iris kelamnya hanya mampu menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Ia menyerah. Menyerah. Menyerah pada kekasih yang saat ini tengah menyalurkan hasratnya dengan sangat kasar. Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan tangisnya, tanpa mempedulikan setiap permohonannya. Ya, kekasihnya yang telah hilang kendali tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Kekasihnya yang telah berubah menjadi sangat kasar pada dirinya. Sakit. Semuanya terasa sangat sakit. Tubuh. Hatinya. Bahkan mungkin jiwanya saat ini. Dirinya yang terlihat begitu malang dan.. memprihatinkan.._

_oOo_

_Tao berharap jika sikap kasar kekasihnya tersebut hanya terjadi pada malam itu—yang setelahnya akan kembali seperti semula—. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah harapan yang sia-sia. Karena pada kenyataannya sikap kasar Kai tidak hanya berlaku pada malam itu saja. Bahkan bisa dikatakan semakin bertambah parah. Kini hampir setiap hari Kai mulai membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar—terlampau kasar hingga Tao tak percaya jika itu semua keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Tak jarang pula Kai melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah manis Tao. Tanpa Tao tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi hingga Kai memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar seperti itu._

_Seperti hari ini. Di pagi yang cerah ini. Saat dimana mereka bedua tengah bersiap menyantap sarapan pagi mereka_.

_"Cih.. Masakan macam apa ini? KAU INGIN MERACUNIKU HAH?" _

_**PRANG**_

_Kai melempar dengan kasar piring yang berisikan makanan untuknnya ke lantai dan menatap wajah pemuda manis yang berada di sampingnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Pemuda manis tersebut hanya mampu tersentak kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut—. _

_'Seperti ini lagi? Kenapa kau seperti ini Kai? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?' batin Tao. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu menrima perlakuan kasar kekasihnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan berubah secara drastis seperti ini—mengingat ia sepertinya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal sebelumnya—. Ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang alas an dibalik perubahan sikap kekasihnya tersebut. Namun ia menelan kembali pertanyaannya tersebut. Bukan. Bukan karena ia takut. Hanya saja ia berpikir jika itu jalan satu-satunya agar tidak memperburuk keadaan. Ia masih percaya jika sikap kasar kekasihnya tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan ia akan menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu 'kembali' seperti semula. Menjadi kekasihnya yang selalu.._

_"KENAPA DIAM?! BERSIHKAN ITU! CEPAT!" _

_Teriakan di telingannya mebuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Kai telah mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar—ia benar-benar kaget dan tidak siap dengan semuanya—. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan tanpa sengaja telapak tangannya terkena pecahan piring tersebut—dan membuat darah mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut—._

_Tao meringis menahan sakit yang dirasakannya. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah kekasihnya tersebut—berharap jika kekasihnya tersebut akan luluh dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah bertindak kasar—. Tapi ternyata ia harus menelan kembali kenyataan pahit—karena itu semua hanyalah harapan kosong belaka—. Karena hal yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan khayalannya belakangan ini._

_"KENAPA DIAM? APA KAU TULI?" Kai menarik telinga Tao dan berteriak—lagi— tepat di telinga Tao. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya kembai dan meringis menahan rasa sakit yang sakit. Ah ya. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya, telinganya dan terlebih lagi.. rasa sakit di hatinya._

_"Sa-Sakit Kai. Lepaskan.. In-ini sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Aku mohon lepaskan.." Suaranya begitu lirih. Ia memohon. Ia kembali memohon kepada Kai. Dapat ia rasakan matanya semakin memanas. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kini ia pasrah. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Luka. Hatinya terluka sangat dalam melebihi luka di tangannya._

_Kai tampak tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Tao, lalu dengan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Tao. Ia menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya yang saat ini tengah mengusap telinganya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit—. Tak berapa lama tatapannya berubah sendu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang menyergap dirinya—ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda manis di hadapannya tersebut—. Namun sayang, itu semua tidak bertahan lama. Karena tak lama kemudian ia berubah kembali—menatap pemuda manis itu dengan penuh rasa benci—._

_"Bersihkan cepat! Atau malam ini kau harus tidur diluar." Ancamnyai, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut seorang diri— yang terduduk dan tanpa ia sadari tengah menatap sendu ke arah dirinya—._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Kim JongIn? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini kembali?" Ia bergumam lirih. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang terluka—darah masih mengalir dari telapak tangannya dan tampaknya ia enggan untuk mengobatinya—._

_"Apa kau tahu? Bahkan rasa sakit di tangan ini, tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di sini, Kai." Ujarnya sambil mencengkram dengan erat dadanya. Menahan rasa perih dan juga kecewa. Ia lelah. Namun ia mencintai kekasihnya tersebut—sekasar apapun dirinya—. Ia yakin jika pemuda tampan itu juga masih mencintainya. Dan itu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hingga detik ini._

_"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim JongIn.."_

_oOo_

Kini ia tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah kaca yang sangat besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum miris menatapi bayangannya sendiri—terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan juga memprihatinkan di matanya—.

"Lihatlah dirimu saat ini Huang ZiTao. Kau tampak sangat menyedihkan. Lihat luka di tubuhmu. Bahkan kau tidak dapat mencegah atau melawannya ketika ia memukulimu atau berlaku kasar padamu. Kau lemah Huang ZiTao. Kau itu sangat lemah. Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang laki-laki. Terlalu lemah." ujarnya bermonolog pada bayangannya sendiri dalam cermin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman—senyuman meremehkan lebih tepatnya—.

Ia terdiam. Kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar tersebut.

Tak lama senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu jika aku telah dibutakan oleh cintaku padanya. Karena berapa kalipun ia memukuliku, menampar diriku, bahkan melukai tubuhku. Aku tetap tidak perduli. Aku mungkin bodoh. Mungkin itu semua karena rasa cintaku yang begitu besar terhadapnya."ujarnya mantap sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya.. Bahkan jika aku harus mati di tangannya pun, mungkin dengan suka rela akan ku berikan nyawaku padanya."lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kau bodoh Huang ZiTao. Kau itu tidak berguna. Ia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Lihatlah apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapmu selama ini. Ia menyiksamu ZiTao. Ia tidak mencintaimu. Bodoh!" Ia menatap jijik ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin—kembali senyum meremehkan itu muncul—walau mungkin lebih tepatnya senyuman pahit yang tersirat menghiasi wajahnya—.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku tahu jika aku ini bodoh. Namun itu semua karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku percaya ia sebenarnya masih mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya." Ia tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah pantulan dirinya. Ia jujur. Ia mengatakan itu semua tulus dari dasar hatinya. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai pemuda berkulit tan tersebut—bahkan dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya—.

**BRUK**

Pemuda manis itu jatuh terduduk. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, semakin lama semakin bergetar dengan hebat. Isakan tangis pun mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang tampak sedikit pucat tersebut.

"Ya. Aku ini bodoh. Namun aku terlalu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku bodoh. Bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menjambak rambut kelamnya sendiri. Ia kecewa. Namun ia mencintai orang itu. Sangat. Namun.. ia juga.. lelah.

oOo

**Another Side, Sebuah Perpustakaan di Seoul**

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis bermata bulat tengah sibuk menggerak-gerakan kursor pada laptopnya. Jika diperhatikan, tampaknya pemuda manis itu tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah foto. Namun.. Entah apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh pemuda manis itu sebenarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya tersebut. Terbukti dari ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar di wajah manisnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi 'ia' akan menjadi milikku. Dan akan ku pastikan 'orang itu' tidak akan mengganggu diri'nya' lagi. Tidak akan." Ujarnya riang tanpa menghentikan sedikitpun kegiatannya. Hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Yang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatannya tersebut.

**GREP**

Seseorang menginterupsi kegiataan pemuda manis tersebut, hingga membuat pemuda manis tersebut sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya. "Hentikan perbuatanmu."

Mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya, dengan segera pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku _hyung_. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Dengan kasar ia menepis genggaman tangan pemuda tampan di hadapannya tersebut sambil terus menatap tajam sang 'pengganggu'—menurutnya pribadi—.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu." Tersirat nada lelah pada kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda tampan tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Karena itu aku akan membuat ia mencintaiku."

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban pemuda manis di hadapannya. Jika ingin jujur, ia sudah lelah memohon seperti ini. "Tapi caramu salah. Kau telah membuat orang lain terluka karena ini. Aku mohon. Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang."

Kembali pemuda manis tersebut mendengus sebal sambil menatap jenuh pemuda tampan tersebut. "Sudah aku katakan berulang kali padamu _hyung—_dan aku berharap ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini. Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! Aku sudah muak terhadapa segala nasihatmu." Ujarnya sambil menatap marah pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Membuat pemuda tampan di hadapannya tercekat mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengerti—bahkan tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang, tetapi orang itu sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu ada." Lanjut pemuda manis tersebut, namun kini ekspresinya berbeda—menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat—. Tampak bulir-bulir airmata kini mulai membasahi wajah manisnya.

Pemuda tampan itu terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap katanya. Setiap kalimatnya. Pemuda tampan itu lalu menatap sendu kearah pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya—

'Aku mengerti. Kau tidak tahu itu. Aku bahkan sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Andai saja kau tahu jika aku juga merasakannya. Apa kau tahu? Jika orang yang aku cintai juga tidak pernah menganggapku ada? Dan apa kau tahu jika ternyata orang itu adalah kau. Iya, dirimu. Dirimu yang hanya mampu melihat dirinya. Bukan diriku.'

"Tinggalkan aku _hyung_. Kau membuat _mood_ku menjadi buruk." Kembali pemuda manis itu menatap tajam ke arah sang pemuda tampan—yang tampaknya sudah kembali pada kenyataan yang sedang terjadi—.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"PERGI! AKU BILANG PERGII!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak marah. Beruntung keadaan perpustakaan tersebut sedang sepi—jika tidak, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan banyak orang saat ini juga—.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia harus sabar. Benar-benar sabar jika ingin menghadapi pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam dirinya. "Baiklah. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu. Dan aku harap kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari." Menepuk pelan pundak pemuda manis tersebut sambil tersenyum."Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok." Pemuda tampan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi—meninggalkan pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu urusannya. Ia benci itu.

**BRAK**

Pemuda manis itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya tak lama setelah kepergiaan pemuda tampan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptoptnya yang masih menyala—dan terbengkalai sesaat karena 'gangguan' kecil—. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah layar laptopnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh layar laptopnya tersebut lalu mengelus dengan perlahan—bisa dikatakan dengan perasaan sayang—. Jika diperhatikan tampak sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang namja manis bermata panda—dan jika dilihat dari tempatnya, sepertinya mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain— .

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada pemuda manis di sebelah pemuda tampan tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras, dan ia nyaris saja membanting laptop kesayangannya tersebut karena ia sangat benci terhadap pemuda manis itu. "Aku. Akan memisahkan kalian berdua. Lihat saja nanti. Akan ku pastikan.. Kau akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya."

oOo

**SEOUL, 24 Desember 2011**

Lagi. Sekali lagi. Pemuda manis bermata panda itu kini kembali memandangi pohon natal besar yang dua tahun lalu ia tatap. Kembali kedua iris kelamnya menatap kosong kearah pohon natal besar itu. Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang telah merubah kehidupannya. Kini keadaanya berbeda. Jika dua tahun lalu ia tidak membawa tas—atau pakaian apapun selain yang dipakainya—. Kini Tao—pemuda manis itu— tengah menenteng sebuah tas besar berisi dengan pakaian-pakaiannya—pemberian dari kekasihnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membawa sepotong pakaian pun. Namun tetap saja, setidaknya ia ingin membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya—yang manis bukan yang buruk tentunya—. Ya, Tao telah meninggalkan rumah mereka—lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah Kai—, karena ia mulai benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan kasar Kai terhadapnya. Bukannya ia ingin menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namun ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Sangat lelah. Toh, dia juga hanya manusia biasa yang punya batas kesabaran dan tidak sempurna, _right?_

Cukup lama ia terdiam sambil menatap pohon natal besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya—walaupun hanya berupa gumaman lirih yang tenggelam oleh ramainya keadaan sekitar—.

"Apa kau tahu Kai? Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di bawah pohon natal tempat pertemuan pertama kita dulu."

Ia memandang sendu ke arah pohon natal yang sangat besar itu..

"Apa kau ingat Kai? Saat dulu pertama kali kau menyapaku yang tengah menatap langit sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku."

Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap langit menahan airmata yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Apa kau tahu Kai? Aku merasa seperti melihat seorang malaikat ketika pertama kali melihat senyumanmu dulu."

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apa kau tahu Kai? Jika saat ini rasa cintaku padamu masih sama besarnya seperti saat sebelum kau mulai berubah kasar."

Kini ia mencengkram erat dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sungguh, rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa kau merasakannya juga Kai?"

Ia bergumam lirih menatap pohon natal besar itu.

**TES**

Setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari kedua iris kelamnya. Kini ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke arah orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu Kai? Bahkan di tengah keramaian seperti ini aku masih merasakan kesepian?"

Ia menatap sendu ke arah orang-orang yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

"Apa kau juga tahu Kai? Jika saat ini aku tengah merindukanmu. Padahal belum ada sehari aku pergi dari rumahmu. Aku ini bodoh ya. Kau pasti akan menertawakanku jika melihat keadaanku saat ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Apakah saat ini kau juga tengah merindukanku?. Bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja?" Lanjutnya lirih.

**TES**

**TES**

Airmata semakin membasahi wajah manisnya seiring dengan kakinya yang terus melangkah tanpa arah menjauhi pohon natal besar itu. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan di tempat itu. Hanya akan membuatnya semakin.. berat untuk melepaskan pemuda tampan itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan raya, bermaksud untuk menyebrang—tanpa mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang meneriaki dirinya agar berhenti—. Karena tanpa ia ketahui sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna putih tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

**CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT**

oOo

**KRIS POV**

"Tsk.. Nyonya besar itu sampai memanggilku pulang ke rumah hanya untuk menjodohkan dengan wanita seperti itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Aku menggeram kesal dan sedikit memukul stir mobilku. Persetan dengan perjodohan atau wanita atau apapun itu. Aku hanya masih ingin menikmati kesendirianku. Well, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Astaga.. Hyung.. bisakah kau tidak marah-marah seperti itu terus? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung sakit mendengar ocehanmu sejak tadi." Gerutu pemuda di kursi penumpangku.

Dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku—toh jalanannya juga terlihat sepi. Menatap tajam pemuda yang saat ini tengah –seperti biasa—memberikan cengiran khasnya. Dan aku sedikit memakluminya. Sudah tipikalnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibuku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika saat ini ia pasti sudah mempunyai ide gila lainnya. Astaga. Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini." Aku sedikit menjambak rambutku. Ibuku benar-benar membuatku frustasi belakangan ini.

"Hahaha.. Ya,ya ya.. Aku ingat itu hyung. Ibumu benar-benar ingin kau segera menikah dan menimang seorang cucu. Harusnya kau senang jika ibumu ingin kau menikah secepatnya. Setidaknya akan ada yang membangunkanmu setiap pagi supaya tidak telat masuk kuliah." Aku mendengus sebal mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Dapat ku lihat kini ia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Oh, benar-benar lucu kah? Ingin rasanya aku menimpuk dirinya dengan apapun juga saat ini. Park Chanyeol, dia adalah sahabat baikku. Kami dekat karena kami memiliki banyak persamaan—tidak termasuk kelakuannya yang suka tersenyum lebar—. Dan entahlah, mungkin hanya dia yang bisa menyaingi sikap dinginku—hanya dialah yang benar-benar tidak takut berada di sekitarku sepanjang waktu—. Well, kami satu tempat tinggal sebenarnya, jadi mungkin kami sudah terbiasa satu sama lain.

Arghh.. Sial.. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Entahlah.. Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan lalu lintas saat ini. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemenku dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Selesai. Persetan dengan keesokan harinya. Aku hanya lelah. Dan butuh istirahat.

"HYUNGGGGGG! AWASSS! DISANA ADA ORANG!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku tersentak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Chanyeol lalu refleks menginjak rem.

**CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**DUK**

Kepalaku sedikit terbentur dengan stir mobilku. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar kaget. Dengan segera ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan. Dan nihil. Aku tidak melihat siapapun. Apa mungkin Chanyeol salah lihat? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kalau salah lihat tidak mungkin ia sepanik itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tengah meringis memegangi keningnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Tenang saja.. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ia memberikan sign "v" dan sedikit menyengir seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dia itu sebenarnya.. Ya sudahlah.. Toh dia baik-baik saja kan.

Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah luar dan melihat orang-orang mulai mendekat ke arah mobilku. Sesaat kemudian aku teringat kalau aku hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu mobilku lalu membantingnya dengan kasar tak menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil namaku. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa atau siapa yang nyaris aku tabrak tadi.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda tengah berjongkok sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan hebat. Ketakutankah? Itu pasti. Karena hampir saja nyawanya melayang begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk memarahi orang itu. Namun ia hampir saja membuat diriku dan Chanyeol celaka—walaupun well, aku pun sedikit salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan—tapi toh, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya juga kan?

Aku menatap pemuda itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan hebat. Namun tetap saja..

"YA! KAU INI INGIN CARI MATI YA?!"

Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun mendengar bentakanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk lebih mendekatinya. Namun seseorang menghentikan langkahku—dan aku tahu pasti siapa orangnya-

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan membentaknya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak lihat dia sudah sangat ketakutan seperti itu?"

oOo

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menahan dirinya.

"Ya! Tapi karena dia menyeberang seperti itu aku hampir saja menabraknya. Bahkan kita berdua pun hampir celaka karenanya! Kenapa kau malah membela orang itu?!" seru Kris kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar omelan sahabat baiknya tersebut. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan caci maki dari Kris, ia mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda yang nyaris ditabrak olehnya—atau lebih tepatnya Kris—. Ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan pemuda itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya sambil mengacak pelan surai kelam pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Melihat hal itu, Kris semakin kesal terhadap pemuda itu karena tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika ditanya baik-baik oleh sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Sepertinya orang ini baik-baik saja. Diam berarti ya." ujar Kris datar sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Mendengar ucapan Kris, Chanyeol menattap sekilas ke arah Kris lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya serta perhatiannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Maafkan temanku itu ya.. Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan di masukkan ke dalam hati." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai kelam pemuda itu—lagi—.

Kris yang mendengar ucapan itu segera menatap tajam kea rah Chanyeol yang terhata hanya di tanggapi cengiran oleh sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Karena kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, lebih baik aku pergi saja ya?" Chanyeol kembali mengacak surai kelam pemuda itu, lalu bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan badannya—bermaksud untuk meninggalkan pemuda tersebut—".

**GREP**

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu memegang erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan yang dijuluki "Happy Virus" tersebut tersentak kaget karenanya. Mengerti maksud pemuda itu, dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kris kini tengah menyenderkan badannya pada mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada memperhatikan Chanyeol dan pemuda asing tersebut.

"Ada apa, eumm?"

"Ma-maafkan aku." ujar pemuda itu gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Itu juga kesalahan kami." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tulus membuat Kris kembali menatap tajam pemuda tampan tersebut—namun sia-sia karena pada kenyataannya kini Chanyeol tengah membelakangi dirinya—. Orang-orang yang tadi mengerumuni mereka kini mulai meninggalkan mereka. Membiarkan mereka hanya bertiga saat ini.

"Ta-tapi.. Karena aku.. Hiks.." Pemuda itu mulai terisak kembal, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap pelan pipi pemuda itu. Melihat kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya, Kris hanya mampu menaikkan alisnya dan menatap dengan heran.

"Jangan menangis." Chanyeol menghapus airmata pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum dengan tulus, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget karena perlakuan lembut tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kris serta Chanyeol tertegun sesaat melihat wajah manis pemuda tersebut..

'Astaga. Manis sekali.' Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu takjub.

'Dia itu.. laki-laki atau perempuan? Dan, matanya seperti panda. Lucu sekali.' batin Kris dan menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Tampaknya ia sudah melupakan jika ia sangat marah pada pemuda itu tadi.

Pemuda bermata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menatap bingung para pemuda tampan di hadapannya tersebut. Dan hal itu kembali sukses membuat Chanyeol serta Kris semakin terpesona dibuatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Karena aku menyebrang dengan tidak hati-hati." ujar pemuda itu lirih dan membuat Chanyeol serta Kris kembali dari lamunan mereka.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah." Ujar Chanyeol cepat dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa berdiri?" lanjutnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda manis itu berdiri.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam melihat uluran tangan pemuda asing—menurutnya—tersebut. Sepertiya ia tegah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun akhirnya, dengan sedikit ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya.

Kris yang melihat hal tersebut, entah mengapa memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan melihat tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu.

'Tsk.. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat Chanyeol dan pemuda itu berpegangan tangan ini aneh?' batin Kris.

"Ah ya.. Namamu siapa? Perkenakan namaku Park Chanyeol dan yang membentakmu tadi namanya Wu YiFan, tapi ia biasa dipanggil Kris." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah Kris yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya karena ucapannya tadi.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam sesaat setelah sebelumnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "A-aku.. Huang ZiTao. Panggil saja Tao." jawab Tao dengan ragu.

"Ah.. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum 'Happy Virus'nya.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangannya yang masih digenggam dengan erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu—"

"Ya?"

"Eumm.. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Tao menunjuk kearah tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Tao lalu refleks melepaskan genggamannya. "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. Semburat merah terlihat begitu samar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kris kembali menaikan alisnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang mulai terlihat tidak wajar di matanya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa ia menyukai pemuda manis itu? Tapi.. mungkinkah secepat itu?' batin Kris yang sekarang melihat sahabatnya memandang malu-malu kepada pemuda manis bermata seperti panda itu.

Di saat mereka tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran dan khayalannya masing-masing, seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dan ketika semakin dekat..

**GREP**

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk possesif pinggang ramping Tao. Tampak Tao tersentak kaget begitu merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya menegang dan berubah mengenal dengan jelas aroma tubuh itu Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mampu membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. Baby Tao.."

FF ini pernah di publish di berbagai FP.

Namun saya sedikit menambahkan beberapa disana sini.. saya remake sedikit. Karena begitu membaca ulang.. ternyata.. begitulah..

hope you like it.. :)

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2 - Say Goodbye

**Tittle : Complicated**

**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : Akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Pairings : KrisTao/KaiTao/ChanTao**

**Other Pairings : Akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

_Happy Reading~_

_And the story begin~_

**_Kenapa? Kenapa engkau hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku?_**

**_Bahkan ketika pikiran ini ingin melupakanmu.._**

**_Ketika hati ini ingin menghapus namamu yang telah terukir dengan indah.._**

**_Ketika jiwa ini ingin terbebas darimu seutuhnya.._**

**_Bahkan ketika tubuh ini berusaha untuk melupakan segala sentuhanmu.._**

**_Membuatku menjadi ragu dan ingin kembali kepadamu.._**

**_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku seutuhnya?_**

**_Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_**

**_Ketika mata ini memutuskan untuk tidak melihatmu lagi.._**

**_Kenapa kau hadir kembali di hadapanku?_**

**_Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?_**

**_Bolehkah aku berharap kalau itu semua akan menjadi kenyataan?_**

oOo

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. Baby Tao.."

"K-Kai." Tubuh Tao menegang begitu merasakan hembusan nafas Kai di telinganya. Wajah Tao semakin memucat begitu ia merasakan pelukan Kai yang semakin bertambah erat.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seorang diri di rumah, eumm?" Kai berbisik dan membuat tubuh Tao semakin menegang. Ia tidak suka jika Kai seperti ini.. Ia lebih suka jika Kai berteriak atau membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar, dibandingkan sikap lembut Kai seperti saat ini. Karena dibalik itu semua, Kai akan menyiksanya lebih jauh dan kejam.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab,eumm?" Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Tao?" Tubuh Tao kembali menegang, tampak Kristal-kristal bening mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah aneh Tao—bermaksud untuk menolong Tao, tetapi Kris menahannya, membuat dirinya hanya mampu menatap Kris dengan tatapan -mengapa engkau menahanku?-. Kris menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar ia tidak ikut campur dalam masalah kedua orang itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti akan maksud sahabatnya tersebut hanya mampu menghela nafas dan dengan sangat berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya—menyetujui keinginan sahabatnya tersebut. Alhasil dirinya dan Kris hanya menatap ke arah Tao dan Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Tao hanya mampu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut—karena pada dasarnya mereka belum resmi berpisah, right? Hanya keputusan sepihak dari dirinya. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. Hingga ia hanya mampu terdiam membisu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari kekasihnya tersebut—walaupun hanya sepersekian detik—.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Tao?" Pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut mengulang kembali pertanyaannya—dan sedikit terselip kekecewaan dari nada suaranya, namun Tao tidak peka akan hal itu karena ia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Perlahan pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Tao untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menatap dalam kedua iris kelam pemuda bermata panda tersebut—berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pemuda manis dihadapannya masih mencintai dirinya. Namun sayang, pemuda manis itu dengan segera menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut, terutama kedua mata itu. Ia takut—ia takut jika ia tidak mampu melepaskan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ma-maaf.. A-aa-ku.. Aku.. Su-sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Ma-maafkan aku. Maaf." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Bukan itu! Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Ia memejamkan kedua iris kelamnya. Sakit. Hatinya semakin sakit dan terluka saat ini. Bohong. Ia telah berbohong. Ia telah membohongi hati dan perasaanya sendiri. Ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Cinta. Ia sangat mencintai sosok pemuda tampan yang saat ini tampak membeku mendengar jawaban dari bibirnya—walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut. Ya.. Ia masih sangat mencintai sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya saat ini. Jika boleh jujur, bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan—semua yang ia ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Karena pada dasarnya, ia telah dibutakan oleh rasa cintanya yang sangat besar—walaupun ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar. Ia menerimanya. Ia menerimanya karena ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau berbohong padaku kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Iya kan Tao?" Kai memegang dagu Tao dengan kasar dan membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya.

**DEG!**

Ia tersentak begitu melihat airmata yang mengalir dari kedua iris kelam kekasihnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya."Ma-maaf.."

Hanya kata "maaf" yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sakit. Ia merasa sakit begitu melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Perih. Ketika ia harus menatap dalam kedua manik mata pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dan airmata yang mengalir itulah yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Bohong! Kau berbohong kepadaku!" Suara pemuda tampan itu sedikit bergetar menahan amarah. Sungguh ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban yang diluar perkiraannya. "Matamu. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dari matamu. Kau mencintaiku. Kau masih mencintaiku. Iya kan? Jawab aku Tao! JAWAB AKU HUANG ZI TAO!"

Pemuda manis itu tersentak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan serta teriakan kekasihnya. Sejujur itukah matanya? Hingga pemuda tampan itu mampu menyadarinya. Ia mencengkram dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang datang bertubi-tubi. Pikirannya kalut. Sungguh. Ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Ia bingung. Ia takut. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke sana—ia takut jika semuanya terulang kembali.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Kai, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tampak jari-jarinya memutih menahan emosi yang sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

'Tahan Park Chanyeol. Tahan emosimu.' batin pemuda tampan berambut ikal tersebut—sedikit berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

Kris? Ia hanya mampu menggertakan giginya menahan emosinya yang mulai tidak stabil. Jujur saja, ia paling tidak suka bila ada orang yang menindas orang lain—apalagi yang lebih lemah dari dirinya. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, karena itu mereka berdua bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat akrab. 'Brengsek! Pemuda itu benar-benar memancing emosiku. DAMN! Tahan emosimu Wu YiFan! Tahan! Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka. Kau tidak mempunyai hak apapun. Kau bukan bagian dari mereka."

Pemuda manis itu tergugup. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu saat ini. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia dari situasi ini. "Ma-maafkan aku Kim JongIn. Aku—"

**PLAK**

Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sebuah tamparan telak menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Membuat ia refleks menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit karenanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kai akan menamparnya seperti itu. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Luka di hatinya semakin tergores dalam—atau mungkin malah menorehkan luka baru disana.

Chanyeol dan Kris membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka. Kris refleks bergerak untuk menarik Tao, tetapi ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan berambut ikal tersebut segera menarik tubuh pemuda manis yang masih terkejut ke dalam pelukannya. Kai yang melihat tindakan pemuda asing tersebut—ia menganggapnya demikian, karena ia tidak mengenal pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya tersebut— menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang tengah berpelukan—atau mungkin pemuda asing itulah yang memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat posesif. Kris yang kalah cepat dari sahabatnya tersebut hanya mampu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Entah mengapa ia merasa—sedikit—kecewa karena bukan dirinyalah yang memeluk pemuda manis itu saat ini. Hey, apakah kau sedang cemburu Wu YiFan?

"Tsk.. Seenaknya saja memeluk kekasih orang lain. Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu." Kai mengulurkan tangannya berusaha untuk memisahkan keduanya. Namun dengan cepat pemuda tampan berambut ikal tersebut menepisnya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh dia! Kau sudah berbuat kasar padanya! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi!" Serunya bahkan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tao terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut—berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan dari ucapannya barusan. Merasa ditatap, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tao dengan sangat lembut.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyakitimu lagi." Kini ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Pemuda manis itu tertegun sesaat—berusaha mencerna ucapan pemuda tinggi tersebut—. Dan ketika ia—sedikit—memahami maksudnya, semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap pemuda tampan itu.

Kai mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya."Lepaskan pelukanmu! Atau aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" Ia mulai berusaha untuk menyentuh dan memisahkan kembali dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Kembali Chanyeol menepis kasar kedua tangan Kai. Bahkan kini ia semakin mempererat pelukannya karena sesaat yang lalu ia merasa jika tubuh pemuda manis yang berada dalam dekapannya mulai gemetaran. "Menghabisiku? Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang akan habis di tanganku?" Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya—membuat sebuah senyuman meremehkan.

Kai yang melihat senyuman Chanyeol, mengepalkan tangannya, dan berusaha untuk melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Chanyeol yang kali ini tampak menyeringai.

"Brengsek kau!"

**BUGH**

Tiba-tiba saja Kai jatuh tersungkur ke aspal. Ia memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah memukulnya.

"Cih.. Rupanya ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan lainnya." Kai tersenyum meremehkan, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

Kris—sang pelaku pemukulan— kembali mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Kai lagi.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat—menampilkan sebuah senyuman merendahkan kearah Tao yang masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol. "Tsk.. Kalian pasti membayar mahal untuknya kan? Sampai-sampai kalian rela membelanya seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Tubuh Tao menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kai. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya. Ia menatap bingung kearah pemuda tampan yang berada di hadapannya—yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Jangan didengarkan. Kau tak pantas untuk mendengarnya.." Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Tao dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangan satu lagi berusaha untuk menutup kedua telinga Tao.

Tao tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol—mengerti akan maksud perkataan Chanyeol, Tao kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia menutup kedua matanya menahan airmata yang sudah siap membasahi pipinya lagi . Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia mengerti dengan jelas maksud ucapan Kai. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kai tega berkata seperti itu?

"Tsk.. Kau memang tidak mengerti atau berpura-pura bodoh? Kau pasti mengerti dengan jelas maksud pertanyaanku tadi. Berapa banyak uang yang kalian keluarkan untuk membayar tubuhnya satu malam?" Kai tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan memandang rendah ke arah Tao dan Chanyeol juga Kris secara bergantian.

Tao mencengkram dadanya. Sakit. Ia berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini kembali mengalir menghiasi pipinya bahkan sampai membasahi baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman dan nyaman pada tubuh pemuda manis yang terlihat begitu rapuh di matanya.

"Apa—"

"Ya.. Kau memang benar. Kami telah membayar mahal untuk tubuhnya. Bahkan aku sudah membayar dengan sangat mahal supaya ia menjadi milikku selamanya." Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun. Ia bersumpah akan melindungi pemuda manis yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya—terlepas dari mereka belum mengenal terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Well, tak kenal maka tak sayang_, right_? Karena itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika setelah masalah pemuda manis itu dan orang itu selesai, ia akan mulai melakukan pendekatan terhadap pemuda manis itu. Walaupun ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia begitu ingin melindungi pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut. Ini.. sungguh aneh. Namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia hanya meyakini dan mengikuti kata hatinya. _Well_, terkadang apa yang diinginkan oleh hati tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kita, _right?_

Kai dan Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao? Ia terkejut bukan main. Ada apa dengan pemuda tampan berambut ikal itu heh? Apa otaknya bermasalah? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia berbohong? Kenapa dan kenapa. Atau mungkin telinganya salah dengar? Semua pertanyaan itu menyerang pikirannya secara serentak. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ada orang yang baru saja dikenal—atau mungkin masih sangat asing baginya— tiba-tiba mengatakan jika ia sudah membayar dirinya bahkan akan menjadikan dirinya **_milik orang itu selamanya_**. **_He must be crazy_****.**

Tao berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol—ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Harus! Ia tidak ingin ada yang salah paham dengan semua itu, namun sayang Chanyeol menahannya. Pemuda tampan berambut ikal itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Diamlah. Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

**DEG**

Tao terpaku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Otaknya berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut. Tolong katakan padanya jika semua yang ia dengar itu hanyalah delusi semata. Namun, sayangnya Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tulus. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Chanyeol—berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan dari semua kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda tampan tersebut. Menyadari dirinya ditatap, Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam kedua iris kelam Tao—seakan berusaha untuk meyakinkan jika ucapannya tidak main-main. Tao mencarinya, mencari kebohongan dari kedua iris kelam Chanyeol. Namun nihil, yang ia dapat adalah sebuah kejujuran dan juga ketulusan. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan helaian rambut Tao—menciptakan semburat merat menghiasi wajah pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut.

Kai yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Hell, masih sempat-sempatnya **kekasihnya sendiri** bermesraan—menurutnya pribadi— dengan orang lain di hadapannya. Apakah mereka sudah lupa jika ia masih **memiliki ikatan** dengan pemuda manis itu? Ia marah. Sangat. Ia kecewa—karena tidak ada satu pun kalimat sanggahan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut. Ia—sesungguhnya masih berharap—walaupun sedikit—jika kekasihnya tersebut masih mencintainya dan menyangkal—dan membela dirinya sendiri— semua tuduhan yang diberikan olehnya. Namun sayang, justru harapan itu hanyalah harapan semata. "Cih.. Dasar laki-laki murahan.. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh temanku selama ini tentang dirimu. Kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki jalang yang hanya haus akan uang dan kasih sayang dari laki-laki lain. Tsk.. Kau—"

**BUGH**

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajah pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut. Ia kembali jatuh tersungkur—karena pukulan itu benar-benar keras. Sedikit bergumam, sambil menyeka darah yang kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kris—sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut— yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. _Well,_ sepertinya batas kesabaran pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Wah wah wah.. Salah satu dari pangeranmu marah Tao. Ternyata pesonamu besar juga. Sampai kau mampu menjerat dua orang pemuda tampan sekaligus. Hahaha.." Kai berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan kembali memandang Kris dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan merendahkan.

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

Kris kembali melayangkan pukulannya kearah Kai secara bertubi-tubi—tanpa memberikan sedikitpun pemuda berkulit tan itu untuk membalasnya—atau mungkin bergerak satu centi pun. Bahkan ia menendang tubuh Kai berulang kali. Batas kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Persetan dengan semua hukum. Ia sudah benar-benar muak mendengar semua kata-kata tajam dari Kai terhadap pemuda manis itu. Sepertinya emosi benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh pikiran Kris.

"Hahaha.." Kai hanya mampu tertawa—entah apa yang lucu dari semua itu, walaupun Kris terus memukulinya secara member perlawanan, Kai malah semakin tertawa dengan keras dan tentu saja memancing emosi Kris lebih lagi. Membuat pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu semakin gelap mata dibuatnya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap datar ke arah Kai dan Kris. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat—membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut menghajar pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut. Jujur saja, ia juga ingin menghajar Kai dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun sayang, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tao melihat adegan kekerasan tersebut. Tidak akan. Dan ia semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang menangis. Entah sejak kapan pemuda manis itu menangis di pelukannya—bahkan sampai membasahi bajunya. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda manis itu melihat semua itu.

Tangisan Tao semakin kencang, setiap kali Kris melayangkan tinjunya ke tubuh Kai. Sakit.. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara pukulan bertubi-tubi itu. Hingga akhirnya—

"HENTIKANNNNNNN!"

Di luar dugaan pemuda manis bermata panda itu berteriak—

"HENTIKAAANN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"

Ia berteriak. Ia **tak tega** mendengar semua itu. Ia memberontak dan memohon agar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya— namun Chanyeol bersikeras menahan pemuda manis itu. Namun Tao tidak ingin menurut kali ini. Tidak. Ia tidak tega jika orang yang **masih** berstatus **kekasihnya** tersebut dipukuli oleh orang lain. Ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu—.

Pemuda tampan berambut ikal itu luluh. Dengan—sangat—terpaksa ia membiarkan Tao berlari ke arah Kai dan Kris. Chanyeol terpaku melihat Tao yang kali ini berlutut memohon kepada Kris.

"Hentikan. Sudah cukup. Aku mohon hentikan." Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat Tao yang terkesan melindungi orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya.

Kris menurunkan kembali tangannya yang tadi bersiap untuk menghajar Kai. Ia menghela nafas lalu dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Tao dan Kai—memberikan ruang untuk mereka berdua, walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin menjaga jarak dengan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa ia takut jika Kai akan menyakiti Tao kembali. Ini aneh. Sunnguh aneh. Kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Kenapa?

Kai menatap punggung Tao dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tao melindunginya? Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah melukai hati dan juga tubuh Tao? Tapi mengapa ia melindunginya? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dipikiran Kai saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Kai, menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dengarkan aku. Sekali ini saja dengarkan aku. Setelah itu aku berjanji, aku akan **menghilang dari kehidupanmu**." Tao mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Kai yang tampak penuh luka. Kai tersentak kaget begitu merasakan pelukan hangat Tao.

"Aku bohong bila aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Karena bagiku, waktu dua tahun itu sudah cukup lama untuk membuatku terpaku hanya pada dirimu."

Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan Tao. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat menghantam dengan keras ulu hatinya. Rasanya begitu—sesak.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu mencintai dirimu. Ya, harus aku akui kalau aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karena sangat—bahkan teramat sangat mencintai dirimu. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyesal. **Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku menyesal karena mencintaimu**."

Aimata Tao terus mengalir mengiringi setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Tao mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Kai semakin terdiam terpaku—pikiran pemuda tampan itu mendadak kosong mendengar pernyataan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu. **Tidak akan pernah**, karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Meskipun kau terus berlaku kasar padaku. Meskipun kau terus membentakku. Tapi aku yakin, kau pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus**. Mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu**, dengan seluruh jiwa ragamu."

Kembali, kembali Tao merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika mengucapkan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Semua yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa kau berubah. Dan aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, meskipun aku selalu menerka-nerka, meskipun aku merasa begitu frustasi karena tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya sedikitpun. Bagiku, kau tetap Kim Jongin yang aku cintai—"

Tao tersenyum menyembunyikan luka yang teramat dalam. Cinta. Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah dipeluknya.

"Kim Jongin yang menyapaku di bawah pohon natal itu dua tahun lalu. Kim Jongin yang membuatku terpaku karena melihat senyumannya saat itu. Kau tahu? Saat melihat senyummu, aku merasa seperti melihat seorang malaikat. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat damai melihat senyum-mu."

Tao kembali tersenyum mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Kai. Seiring dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris kelamnya yang indah.

"Kim Jongin yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Kim Jongin yang telah berhasil merebut seluruh perhatianku dan juga menjadi kekasih pertamaku. Kim Jongin yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untukku. Bagiku, kau akan selalu seperti itu—dan **tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun**."

Tao kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang masih tersisa untuk pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu.

"Tolong. Tolong, biarkan aku menyimpan potongan dirimu yang seperti itu. Tolong. Lepaskan aku. Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sangat, bahkan teramat sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku rela memberikan nyawaku hanya untukmu jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

Tubuh Tao bergetar dengan hebatnya. Ia tidak kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat ketika mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya. Sesak, itu yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

"**Maafkan aku**. Maafkan aku jika aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini, membuatmu selalu frustasi dan selalu membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku. **Aku mencintaimu**. Sangat mencintaimu **Kim Jongin**."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya—walaupun itu semua benar-benar berat untuknya.

"Selamat tinggal Kai." Airmata Tao menetes seiring dengan ucapan perpisahan yang ia ucapkan. Sakit.. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Tapi ia telah membulatkan tekadnya, ia **harus menjauh** dari Kai. Ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan juga Kai.

Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kai yang saat ini tampak sangat shock.

Chanyeol dan Kris menatap miris pada sosok pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dari pipinya. Tao terus berjalan, tanpa memperhatikan siapapun. Ia merasa berat.. Sangat berat—tapi ia sudah memilih.

Chanyeol segera menghalangi langkah kaki Tao, membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sendu Chanyeol.

"Tolong.. Tolong bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini.. Aku mohon." Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan Tao. Namun tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh rapuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya lalu membawa Tao ke dalam mobil Kris.

Kris menatap miris pemandangan tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit sesak begitu melihat Chanyeol memeluk Tao. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai yang saat ini masih terdiam terpaku. Kris menghela nafas berkali-kali dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol dan Tao.

Kai menatap sendu mobil Ferrari putih yang kali ini melaju melewati dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa shock mendengar semua ucapan Tao. Segitu besarnya kah perasaan Tao terhadapnya? Kai menatap kosong ke arah mobil Kris hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

Kai mencengkeram dadanya.

**Sesak.**

**Sakit.**

Rasanya seperti seluruh oksigen menghilang dan membuatnya begitu sulit untuk bernafas.

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau masih bisa seperti itu? Kenapa kau masih berlaku baik padaku Tao? Seharusnya kau membenciku. Seharunya kau memukulku kembali. Seharusnya kau.—"

**TES**

Setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari kedua matanya. Kai **menangis**. Ia menangisi dirinya yang **begitu bodoh** karena telah melukai perasaan pemuda manis yang mencintainya dengan setulus hatinya.

"KENAPA TAOO?! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI ITU?! JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU HUANG ZI TAO?! Jawab aku—"

**"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Huang ZiTao.."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haloo semua.. maafkan baru update chapter 2nya.. maklum harus di rombak sana sini. Walaupun yaa.. hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan.. /nangis gelundungan/**

**Hope you like it guys.. :")**

**Special thanks to : **

**Riszaaa, ChrisAidenKey, PiCaPiQi, G-Sajangnim, Kopi Luwak, TaoRis99, Dark Shine, MagnaeDevilPanda, Jijiyoyo, Patricia CassieEXOST JYJFan, ajib4ff, NursanitaIS, Woles, Mei, taoris shipperrr, pandragon, Jin Ki Tao.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. :")**

**So, Keep or Delete?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginning

**Tittle : Complicated**

** .**

**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

** .**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

** .**

**Other Cast : **

**- Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo for this chapter**

.

**Pairings : KrisTao/KaiTao/ChanTao**

**.**

**Length : Chapter 3**

**.**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**.**

**Rating : T+**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

_._

.

**Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus berubah menjadi setan atau iblis sekalipun.**

**Aku tidak peduli jika harus menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu.**

**Walaupun mungkin harus mengorbankan orang lain.**

**Bukankah cinta butuh pengorbanan?**

**Aku melakukan ini,**

**Karena rasa cintaku yang begitu dalam padamu.**

**Sekalipun aku juga harus terluka.**

**Tatap aku.. Tolong.. Tatap aku..**

**Aku menantimu, untuk melihatku.**

**Orang yang sangat mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tao hanya mampu terisak di kursi belakang, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada dua orang yang terus memperhatikannya secara diam-diam dari kursi depan. Ya, mereka berdua adalah Chanyeol dan Kris, mereka berusaha untuk melihat keadaan Tao yang duduk sendiri di kursi belakang.

.

.

Berat.. Tao merasa sangat berat. Hatinya, perasaannya, jiwanya, terasa sangat hampa saat ini. Seakan ada bagian yang hilang begitu saja. Ya, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, yang sudah menjadi oksigen untuknya bernafas, yang harus rela ia lepaskan begitu saja. Ia sakit, teramat sangat sakit. Ia memang lemah, lemah karena rasa cintanya yang teramat sangat besar pada sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu. Saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia—masih— mampu merasakan jika pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu meneriakkan namanya—menyerukan kata cinta padanya. Ia dapat merasakan itu. Ia dapat mendengar jeritan penyesalan yang sangat dalam, namun ia telah mengambil keputusan. Ya, keputusan yang sangat berat untuknya—bahkan mungkin untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

**TES**

.

.

Setetes airmata kembali menetes. Bukan, itu bukan airmatanya. Airmata itu berasal dari Kris dan Chanyeol, yang entah kenapa, mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan pemuda manis yang baru mereka kenal itu. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh—mengingat jika pemuda manis itu bukan—atau belum—siapa-siapa mereka. Kris terus berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya saat ini. Sesaat Kris memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama isakan tangis Tao. Ya, Kris dapat merasakannya, rasa cinta Tao yang begitu besar. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia mampu merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Tao saat ini. Keadaan sangat hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Tao membuka suaranya, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

"To-tolong. Tolong tepikan mobilnya."

.

.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menengok ke belakang untuk melihat langsung keadaan Tao.

.

.

"Aku mohon. Tepikan mobilnya sekarang juga." Tao memohon kepada Kris dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris, lalu Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan." Tao segera membuka pintu mobil setelah berpamitan kepada Kris dan Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Tao. Refleks mereka berdua segera keluar menyusul Tao yang saat ini tengah berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuannya.

.

.

**GREP**

.

.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini? Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke dalam mobil." Chanyeol menahan lengan Tao membuat Tao tersentak kaget karenanya. Tao membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

**DEG!**

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut begitu melihat wajah Tao. Ia melihat bulir-bulir airmata menghiasi wajah manis Tao.

.

.

"Tolong. Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini."

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Tao. Dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari dirinya. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat berat. Nampaknya pemuda manis itu benar-benar telah membuat pikirannya sangat kacau.

.

.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

Seseorang melewati Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Orang itu berlari mengejar Tao yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Kris—orang itu— mengulurkan tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai sosok Tao yang berada di depannya.

.

.

**GREP**

.

.

Dengan sekali sentakan Kris menarik lengan Tao untuk berbalik menghadapnya dan membawa Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Tao tersentak kaget begitu merasakan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

.

.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau itu benar-benar ingin cari mati ya!" seru Kris sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Tao.

.

.

"Ma-maaf." Hanya kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong dalam seketika. 'Apakah ia sedang mengkhawatirkan ku?'

.

.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis lagi. Cukup. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Jangan menangis." Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui alasan apa hingga ia menahan pemuda manis itu untuk pergi. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya dan inilah yang sekarang terjadi. Ia memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang baru di kenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

Tao benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Kris. Membuat ia terdiam terpaku karenanya—membiarkan sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terus memeluk dirinya, seakan orang itu takut kehilangan dirinya jika ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sosok lain yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka dan sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

"Apakah ia juga menyukaimu dirimu?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut melihat keadaan Kai ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajah Kai yang berhiaskan luka dan darah membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya tampak sangat shock.

.

.

"Kau.. kenapa? Kau kenapa Kai? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyungsoo memapah tubuh Kai dan mendudukannya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kai hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

.

.

"Kau tunggu di sini,ya. Aku akan ambilkan obat untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Atau kau mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri tetapi sebuah lengan menahannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget karena ulah Kai. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya yang tiba-tiba basah.

.

.

"Kau—"

.

.

"Dia meninggalkanku hyung. Dia meninggalkanku seorang diri hyung. Dia—hiks.."

.

.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar isakan Kai. Kai menangis? Kyungsoo tahu jelas siapa 'dia' yang Kai maksud. Ia sangat tahu malah. Tapi.. Seorang Kim Jongin menangis hanya karena orang itu?

.

.

"Ssstt.. Jangan menangis." Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo berusaha menekan perasaanya yang terasa begitu sesak. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menangisi orang itu.'

.

.

"Aku mencintainya hyung. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku—" Airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Kai dan juga pundak serta baju Kyungsoo. Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras seketika begitu mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia benci. Ia benci orang itu. Ia benci mengetahui fakta jika Kai **masih mencintai orang itu**.

.

.

'Kau masih sangat mencintainya,uh? Kenapa Kai? Apa yang semua sudah aku lakukan tidak berhasil untuk membuat dirimu membenci dirinya? Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar kau mampu menatapku? Menyadari perasaanku ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kai? Katakan padaku. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar **kau hanya menatap diriku, bukan dirinya**.' batin Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya—menahan airmata yang saat ini berusaha untuk keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Rasanya begitu—

.

.

Ia meninggalkanku. Ia mengatakan ia tidak membenciku hyung. Ia mengatakan ia tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalku. Kenapa hyung? Kenapa ia masih bisa seperti itu?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget begitu melihat airmata yang mengalir terus menerus dari kedua mata Kai. Tatapan Kai yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah, kecewa dan—terluka.

.

.

—sesak.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam karenanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Begitu besarkah cinta Kai pada orang itu hingga ia berhasil membuat Kai menangis seperti ini hanya karena di tinggalkan? Apakah tidak ada celah sedikit pun baginya untuk memasuki dunia Kai dan mengganti posisi orang itu dari hati dan juga pikiran Kai? Tidak adakah?

.

.

"Aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku sudah melukainya. Aku sudah memukulnya. Aku sudah—"

.

.

**Chu**

.

.

Mata Kai membulat sempurna ketika merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya menempelkannya. Tanpa berniat untuk melakukan lebih. Ia—Kyungsoo— hanya ingin pemuda tampan itu mengetahui perasaannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sendu ke arah Kai yang masih shock karena ulah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kai dengan lembut. Menghapus jejak airmata yang menghiasi pipi Kai.

.

.

"A-Apa maksudmu hyung?" Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo—yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung dan sahabatnya sendiri— mencium dirinya tepat di bibir seperti tadi.

.

.

"Apakah kau tidak mampu merasakannya?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Kai terdiam. Otaknya sibuk untuk mencerna seluruh kejadian barusan.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya sedikit pun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah duduk di sofa di sebuah apartemen. Kris dan Tao—dua orang pemuda itu— telah sampai di apartemen Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua—Kris dan Chanyeol— memang tinggal bersama sejak dulu, karena ada satu—dua hal yang menjadi alasan hingga akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Chanyeol lah yang menumpang di apartemen Kris. Tetapi Kris tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu—karena jujur saja ia juga merasa sepi jika harus tinggal seorang diri.

.

.

"Ini. Minum ini biar kau merasa lebih hangat dan tenang." Chanyeol datang menghampiri Tao dan menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas kepada Tao yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih." Tao menerima gelas itu lalu menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Hangat dan—manis. Tanpa sadar Tao sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika meminumnya. Ia merasa—sedikit—lebih baik—setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja melihat senyuman Tao ikut tersenyum karenanya. Ia merasa sedikit lega melihat pemuda manis itu—setidaknya—sudah bisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao dan menatap Tao sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, Tao segera meletakan gelas kosong di meja lalu memandang pemuda tampan yang ada di sampingnya. "Y-ya." Tao menjawab dengan sangat gugup. Gugup? Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup bila sekarang ia ditatap secara intens seperti itu oleh pemuda tampan yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

"Baguslah. Setelah ini lebih baik kau mandi dan beristirahat" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Tao sambil tersenyum. Membuat sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Tao.

.

.

Sedangkan Kris, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau ingin ia tidur dimana? Kamar kita hanya ada satu dan hanya ada dua tempat tidur di dalamnya. Itu pun sudah ditempati oleh aku dan kau." Kris menunjuk dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ah.. Ya, aku lupa yang satu itu. Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Kris dan Tao secara bergantian. Sedangkan Kris hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur saja, ia bingung. Ia tidak tega jika pemuda manis itu harus tidur di sofa bahkan yang paling buruk jika pemuda manis itu terpaksa tidur di lantai. Hell, bagaimana pun juga ia harus bertanggung jawab, karena dirinya lah yang membawa pemuda manis itu ke apartemennya saat ini.

'Oh, ayo Yifan. Berpikirlah.'

.

.

"A-ah.. itu.. Aku bisa tidur di sini saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula besok pagi aku akan segera pergi. A-aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Ujar Tao mencairkan suasana sambil menatap Kris dan Chanyeol dengan takut-takut. Ia hanya mampu memainkan ujung bajunya karena terlalu gugup. 'Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka.'

.

.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" seru Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan, dan sukses membuat Tao terlonjak kaget karenanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menduga jika kedua pemuda itu akan melarang ia pergi dari tempat mereka. Ia itu hanya orang asing. Sungguh sangat membingungkan untuknya. Dan Tao juga merasa berhutang budi kepada mereka, jika sampai mereka benar-benar mengijinkan Tao tinggal di situ.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain karena mereka terkejut jika mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Apakah mereka benar-benar sehati? Wah..

.

.

"Jadi?"

.

.

"Jadi? Jadi apa maksudmu Chanyeol?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

.

.

"Dia akan tidur dengan siapa?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Tao.

.

.

Tampak Kris tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Alisnya kembali bertautan—tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Jika ia membiarkan pemuda manis itu tidur satu ranjang dengannya, itu berarti ia mengambil resiko jika ia harus tidur berdesakan dengan pemuda itu—walaupun sesungguhnya ranjang yang ia miliki cukup lega dan besar walau harus di tempati untuk dua orang sekalipun.

.

.

'Atau bagaimana jika anak itu satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol saja?' Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh.'

.

.

Entahlah, saat ini ia menginginkan agar Chanyeol dan Tao tidak berdekatan satu sama lain. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang di luar akal sehatnya saat ini.

.

.

"Dia bisa satu tempat tidur denganku. Lagipula ranjangku juga lumayan besar." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Tao tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Kris.

.

.

"A-ah.. Ta—"

.

.

"Ide yang bagus hyung. Kau tahu saja kalau aku lebih suka tidur sendirian. Lagipula aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika ia satu ranjang denganku." Chanyeol berusaha tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao. Membuat wajah Tao semakin bersemu merah karenanya. Sedangkan Kris semakin bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'

.

.

"A-ah.. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun. Pasti dia akan mengamuk lagi karena aku melupakan janjiku padanya." Chanyeol menepuk keningnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Kris dan Tao refleks memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

"Kau ada janji selarut ini dengan Baekhyun?" Kris melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. 00.15 KST. Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Kris dan merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

.

.

"A-ah.. Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tahukan, ia sahabat baikku juga hyung. Dan kapanpun dia membutuhkanku, aku akan siap sedia. Hahaha.." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan senyuman 'Happy Virus' andalannya.

.

.

Kris menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Kau boleh menggunakan mobilku jika kau terburu-buru." Kris melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Chanyeol. "Terima kasih hyung. Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol berpamitan pada Kris, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala. Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung serta sedikit khawatir.

.

.

"Ah.. Aku hampir lupa. Aku pergi dulu. Segera beristirahat. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau kelihatan jelek kalau menangis. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Tao dan tersenyum dengan lembut, membuat wajah Tao kembali merona merah karenanya.

.

.

"A-aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tanpa menyadari ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

'Apa ia tertarik pada anak itu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kai POV**

.

.

"Ukh.." Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku dan bangun dari tidurku. Sakit. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dimana aku sekarang? Ah.. Ini pasti kamar Kyungsoo hyung. Yang aku ingat terakhir pandanganku berubah gelap setelah Kyungsoo hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

.

.

Tunggu sebentar. Kyungsoo hyung menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku? Itu.. mustahil. Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Tapi—masih terasa. Ketika ia mencium bibirku. Masih terasa. Jadi benarkah ia—mencintaiku? Mataku tertuju pada sosok pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah tertidur di sisi ranjang. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Apa kedatanganku menyusahkan dirinya? Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap rambutnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut atas semua yang diucapkannya tadi. Ia menyukaiku? Ah, tidak, ia mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku? Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Apakah aku sudah menyakitinya? Tapi bagaimana pun, orang yang benar-benar aku cintai saat ini hanya satu. Huang ZiTao. Ya, hanya dia yang aku cintai saat ini. Aku tahu. Aku telah menyakitinya, melukainya terlalu dalam. Tapi sejujurnya, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya saja, aku cemburu, aku tidak suka. Ketika mendengar jika orang yang aku cintai ternyata berselingkuh di belakangku.

.

.

Aku tahu aku egois, karena tak pernah sekalipun aku menanyakan padanya apakah ia benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Tapi, semuanya terjawab malam ini. Semuanya. Aku dapat merasakan ketulusan dari matanya. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia tak pernah berbohong sedikitpun padaku. Tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku malah menyakitinya selama ini. Kau bodoh Kim Jongin. Kau bodoh! Lihat apa akibatnya sekarang? Ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu sekarang. Bodoh!

.

.

"Tao.. Maaf. Maafkan aku Tao. Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kembali. Kembali lah padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai mencengkeram dadanya. Sesak. Saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang saat ini telah hilang dari dirinya. Sebagian dari nyawanya. Belahan dari jiwanya. Separuh nafasnya. Ia bodoh, ya, ia benar-benar bodoh. Bukankah itu semua karena kesalahannya? Hingga akhirnya pemuda manis yang sangat mencintainya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Memang benar kata pepatah 'Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan'. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya kan? Namun, apakah ia sanggup? Menatap mata itu kembali, melihat wajah manis itu kembali, memeluk tubuh orang itu kembali. Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda manis itu? Pada Huang ZiTao, yang benar-benar mencintainya. Masih sanggup kah ia? Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap kedua iris kelam itu kembali. Tetapi ia mencintai pemuda manis itu, sangat mencintainya. Walaupun mungkin caranya salah, tapi ia yang lebih tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**TES**

.

.

Setetes airmata berhasil lolos menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia semakin mencengkeram dadanya. Merasakan rasa sesak yang sangat—dan semakin menyiksanya. Ia membutuhkannya. Ia membutuhkan pemuda manis yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Pemuda manis yang telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bisa dikatakan jika pemuda manis itu adalah cinta pertamanya saat itu. Tetapi dengan bodohnya, ia melukai perasaan—bahkan fisik— pemuda manis itu. Membuat luka yang—mungkin-bahkan sangat sulit untuk diobati.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kembali.. Tolong.. Kembali lah padaku." Kai tak mampu membendung lagi airmatanya. Ia membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Sakit, sesak. Inikah yang Tao rasakan? Seperti inikah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Apakah ia mampu bertahan tanpa keberadaan Tao di sampingnya? Isakan tangis memecah keheningan malam di kamar tersebut. Ia menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lemah. Sangat lemah. Apakah dirinya selemah itu tanpa pemuda manis bernama Tao? Mungkin saja—ya. " Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon. Kembali lah. Maaf. Ma—"

.

.

**GREP**

.

.

Sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan sosok itu. Tangisannya semakin menjadi seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan dari pemuda manis bermata bulat itu.

.

.

**TES**

.

.

Setetes airmata menghiasi pipi pemuda manis bermata bulat itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam— mendengarkan isak tangis pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah dipeluknya. Dalam hati ia berharap jika Kai mampu melupakan perasaannya terhadap orang itu dan hanya menatap dirinya seorang. Egoiskah ia? Ya, siapapun mampu bersikap egois, terlebih karena rasa cinta yang telah membutakan mata dan hatinya, telinga serta perasaanya. Siapakah yang patut disalahkan? Mampukah seseorang menjawabnya? Mungkin, hanya sang waktu yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan itu suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari pintu apartemen Kris, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ikal dan tinggi diatas rata-rata, berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pelan pipinya sendiri—seperti berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari sesuatu.

.

.

**BRUK**

.

.

Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu, terjatuh duduk. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas., hingga ia merasa tidak mampu untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol—pemuda tampan itu—memegangi dadanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa terasa sesak seperti ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" Rasanya begitu sesak—seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghimpit dadanya.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin aku cemburu kan? Pasti. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua bayangan pemuda manis bermata panda itu dari pikirannya.

.

.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sesak seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram dadanya, ketika ia teringat kembali ucapan Kris tadi. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kembali. "Hahaha.. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin.. Atau—"

.

.

**BRUK**

.

.

Chanyeol kembali terjatuh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berusaha untu menepis semua pikirannya saat ini. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum—pahit.

.

.

"—Atau mungkin.. Aku benar-benar menyukai**nya**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo semua.. maafkan baru update chapter 3nya.. maklum harus dirombak sana sini. Walaupun yaa.. hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan.. /nangis gelundungan/ Dan semoga di chapter ini ada pertanyaan yang sedikit terjawab. Walaupun gay akin.. ._. #pelukTao #ditabokKris.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like it guys.. :")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to : **

**Mei, Emaknya Panda, Kopi Luwak, TaoRis99, Dark Shine, G-Sajangnim, ajib4ff, Baekkie Pearl, K6, jettaome, meyy-chaan, Jin Ki Tao, taoris shiperrr.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***


	4. Chapter 4 - Feelings

**Tittle : Complicated**

** .**

**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

** .**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

** .**

**Other Cast : **

**- Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo for this chapter**

.

**Pairings : KrisTao/KaiTao/ChanTao**

**.**

**Length : Chapter 4**

**.**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**.**

**Rating : T+**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Aku menyukaimu.**

**Hey? Apa yang barusan aku katakan?**

**Ah.. Aku ingat. **

**Aku mencintaimu lebih tepatnya.**

**Kau tahu? **

**Saat pertama kali memeluk tubuh rapuhmu.**

**Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.**

**Sesak.**

**Seakan seluruh oksigen di dunia ini mendadak menghilang.**

**Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadapmu.**

**Dan ketika aku menyadarinya,**

**ternyata ada orang lain yang juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku.**

**Siapa yang akan kau pilih?**

**Dia? Atau diriku?**

**Aku menunggumu.**

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL, 25 Desember 2011**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar bersahutan satu sama lain. Dan di sini, di sebuah kamar. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Namun tampaknya sinar matahari tersebut membuat salah seorang dari mereka mulai terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sang pemuda manis itu ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun nihil. Ia tidak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya—entah itu ke arah kiri atau pun ke kanan—seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

.

'Kenapa rasanya begitu aneh?' Pemuda manis itu berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia lalu—sedikit— memiringkan kepalanya ke samping—untuk melihat apa atau siapa yang membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak— dan seketika semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

.

Tao—sang pemuda manis itu— menatap wajah pemuda lainnya yang saat ini tampak masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan sepertinya sinar sang mentari pun tak mampu untuk mengusik tidur sang pemuda tampan itu. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan jika sang pemuda tampan benar-benar tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak—seperti apapun yang terjadi atau pun menimpanya saat ini, ia tidak akan terganggu atau terbangun sedikit pun. Well, tipe orang yang sulit untuk bangun pagi sepertinya.

.

Tao meneliti setiap inci pahatan sempurna Sang Pencipta yang sekarang ini berada di hadapannya. Mengaggumi betapa tampan dan sempurna nya pemuda itu. "Dia begitu tampan. Wajahnya sangat sempurna. Hah~ Aku iri padanya." Ucap Tao dengan sangat pelan—ia takut jika ucapannya membuat pemuda tampan itu terbangun. Ia akan sangat malu jika pemuda tampan itu mendengar ucapannya.

.

Sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, hingga terlihat sangat lucu. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan—atau mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Ia baru ingat—dan sadar— jika mulai tadi malam, ia akan tinggal di tempat ini dan tidur bersama—di atas ranjang yang sama— dengan pemuda tampan itu. Tao menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya, berusaha mengusir pikiran—serta bayangan— tentang pemuda tampan itu. Dan kini ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan—dengan sangat perlahan, karena ia takut jika ia akan membangunkan pemuda itu— tangan kekar sang pemuda tampan itu dari tubuhnya.

.

Dan dengan sangat hati-hati, Tao beranjak dari tempat tidur itu—meninggalkan sang pemuda tampan itu seorang diri di kamar err.. mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Berusaha untuk mengamati seluruh isi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada satu objek. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Dan seketika ia terpaku ketika menyadari siapa objek yang di lihatnya. Sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tao memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok pemuda tampan itu—sedikit berjinjit karena ia takut jika suara langkah kakinya akan membangunkan sang pemuda tersebut.

.

Tao sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan menatap dengan taat wajah tampan pemuda bersurai cokelat caramel tersebut. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda tampan itu.

.

**GREP**

.

Sebuah lengan menahan gerakan Tao sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh wajah pemuda tampan itu. Membuat Tao tersentak kaget karena saat ini sang pemuda tampan itu telah membuka matanya—entah sejak kapan— dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang.. sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dengan sekali sentakan, Tao berhasil jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang pemuda tampan itu. Kedua iris kelam pemuda panda itu membulat sempurna karena ulah sang pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat caramel tersebut. Samar-samar semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis pemuda panda tersebut.

.

Chanyeol—sang pemuda tampan dan sang pelaku pemelukan tersebut— nampak tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa senang, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu tepatnya.

.

"To-tolong lepaskan pelukanmu." Ujar Tao dengan nada gugup yang kentara—membuat Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, namun Tao tidak memperhatikannya. Tao dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak normal. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh malahan. Jika mengingat baru saja tadi malam ia menangis. Tapi sekarang? Ia mampu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apakah ia mulai menyukai namja tampan yang saat ini tengah memeluknya? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Entahlah, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

"Bukankah kau yang memancingku untuk memelukmu,eumm?" Tao tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara berat itu. Bahkan kini Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Tao semakin memerah karenanya.

.

"A-aku tidak pernah memancingmu."

.

"Benarkah? Lalu dengan memandangi orang seperti itu, bahkan diam-diam ingin menyentuh wajah seseorang saat orang itu sedang tertidur apa itu adil,eumm?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengulum senyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang untuk menggoda pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut.

.

"Ya! Aku tidak—"

.

**DEG**

.

Tao terpaku melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Chanyeol menatap dalam kedua manik mata Tao, membuat Tao terdiam dan terpaku—tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung tersebut. Tao mampu merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas karena di tatap secara intens dari jarak sedekat itu.

.

**DEG**

.

**DEG**

.

**DEG**

.

Tao merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia mampu merasakan debaran seperti ini—lagi—? Tidak mungkin secepat itu ia melupakan perasaannya pada Kai kan? Tidak. Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin—

.

Chanyeol terus menatap dalam—dan juga lembut— kedua iris kelam Tao. Membuatnya semakin terhanyut pada sosok pemuda manis yang wajahnya semakin memerah karena—mungkin—ia tatap seperti sekarang ini. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Hingga ia mampu merasakan deru nafas pemuda manis yang sekarang—entah karena takut atau reflex—memejamkan kedua matanya. Seperti memberikannya izin untuk mengecup bibir peach itu. Semakin dekat.. Dan—

.

**BRAK**

.

—tepat saat itu pintu kamar Kris terbuka.

.

Membuat Tao refleks segera bangkit dari posisinya. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Hampir saja ia—berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Tao memegangi pipinya yang terasa semakin memanas karena mengingat kejadian barusan. Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia mendapati Kris tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu jika kalian—"" ucap Kris datar sambil menatap Tao dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa." potong Tao cepat. "Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf. " Lanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu sampai akhir. Itu benar-benar di luar keinginannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya luluh ketika menatap kedua manic mata Chanyeol. Itu.. sungguh aneh. Tao menatap Kris dengan takut-takut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah.

.

Kris yang mendengar sanggahan dari Tao hanya mampu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatap Tao sambil tersenyum.

.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris dan menunjukkan senyum 'Happy Virus'nya. "Ah.. Ya, sebenarnya semalam aku ingin ke kamar. Tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah, akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur di sini."

.

"Oh.. Memangnya kau kembali jam berapa?" Kini Kris melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

.

"Hey, Tao, duduklah. Sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri seperti itu terus?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao, membuat Tao jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. Tao hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, saat melihat Kris menatapnya dengan intens.

.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah tersenyum sambil menatapi Tao yang tengah menunduk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Park Chanyeol."

.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak ingat hyung. Aku sudah terlalu lelah sehingga tidak memperhatikan jam." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal—tentu saja—sambil tersenyum kikuk. Walaupun sejujurnya dalam hatinya ada perasaan yang sangat menyesakan yang tengah dirasakan olehnya.

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

.

.

_Saat itu Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen Kris—setelah sebelumnya pergi dengan arah tujuan yang tidak jelas—berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan pemuda manis yang terus memenuhi pikirannya itu. Ia berbohong. Tentu saja. Ia tidak mempunyai janji apapun dengan sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Ia hanya.. entahlah. Namun tetap saja tidak berhasil sedikit pun. Dan karena lelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam apartemen—setelah sebelumnya membuka dan mengunci kembali pintu apartemen mereka. Keadaan apartemen terlihat sangat gelap dan sunyi, menandakan penghuni apartemen tersebut sudah—atau mungkin— terlelap dalam dunia mimpi._

_ ._

_Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Warning! KrisYeol Area" . Tampak ia tersenyum tipis membaca tulisan tersebut._

_ ._

_"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku harus menambahkan nama seseorang. Atau mungkin aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru saja ya? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Ia terkekeh geli membayangkan berbagai ide yang melintas di pikirannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu. Dengan senyuman terus terpancar di wajah tampan nya, karena membayangkan tentang ide-idenya._

**_._**

**_DEG_**

**_._**

_Senyumnya memudar setelah matanya menangkap pemandangan yang—entah mengapa— sangat menyesakkan hatinya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan –Kris- tengah memeluk erat tubuh pemuda manis yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya itu. Walaupun cahaya penerangan dalam kamar begitu temaram, namun ia mampu melihat dengan jelas senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu._

_ ._

_Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram erat dadanya. Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Apakah harus terulang kembali?_

_._

_Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua pemikiran buruk yang mulai menghantui pikiran serta dirinya. 'Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh membayangkan hal yang buruk lagi. Aku tidak boleh terus mengingat __**hal**__ itu. Tidak boleh.' _

_._

_Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya—mungkin lebih tepat senyuman pahit—. Dengan segera ia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali dan setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari kamar dan menutup—dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati— pintu kamar tersebut—meninggalkan kedua orang yang telah lelap dalam tidurnya._

_._

_"Selamat malam Tao. Selamat tidur. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."_

_._

.

**.**

.

Kini Tao tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Sesekali Tao mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang kadang tertawa, kadang berteriak hingga membuat Tao harus mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

.

"YA! Sial! Aku tahu dia kekasihnya, tapi seenaknya saja membatalkan rencana. Tsk.. Menyebalkan." Kini Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Tao. Membuat Tao terlonjak kaget karenanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak kesal. Merasa sedang ditatap, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao, dan mengamati Tao. Tao yang ditatap tiba-tiba seperti itu kontan mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kalau dadanya berdebar tak menentu karena di tatap seperti itu.

.

Tampak Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesaat kemudian, senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya.

.

"Ayo kita kencan." Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Tao hingga membuat Tao bangkit dari posisinya.

.

"A-apa yang barusan kau katakan? K-kencan?" Tao menatap Chanyeol seperti orang bingung.

.

Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan senyuman terpancar di wajah tampannya. "Ya. Kita K-E-N-C-A-N." Chanyeol menekankan kata 'kencan' dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Tao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tampak rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Walaupun Tao yakin Chanyeol tidak serius dengan ucapannya tersebut, namun tetap saja ia—

.

"Ah, tapi sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap terlebih dulu. Kalau begitu, kau bersiaplah. Cepat mandi dan berpakaian. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Tao ke arah kamar mandi. Dan saat itu, keluar lah Kris yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi dengan handuk di lehernya dan rambut yang masih agak basah—serta celana panjang hitam.

.

Baru saja ia ingin buka mulut untuk protes, namun tanpa diduga, Tao menabrak Kris, membuat wajahnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Kris yang terekspos. Tao yang menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

.

Tanpa menjawa pernyataan maaf Tao, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Tao hanya mampu terdiam terpaku karenanya. Dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kris hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Ya, ia melihat. Melihat ekspresi Kris yang—entah mengapa—tampak begitu sendu.

.

"Ya! Tao, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kita akan BERKENCAN hari ini." Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, entah apa maksudnya. Dan tanpa di perintah lagi, Tao segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

**BUGH**

.

.

Tembok putih tak bersalah menjadi sasaran tinju Kris. Entah mengapa ia merasa—sedikit—emosi mendengar ucapan—atau mungkin seruan—Chanyeol tadi. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif bila menyangkut pemuda manis itu? Berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak dalam pikiran Kris membuat dirinya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di tangannya, ia segera mengambil kemeja berwarna putih dan mengenakannya.

.

**CEKLEK**

.

Mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka, refleks Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan mendapati pemuda manis bermata panda tengah menatapnya dengan takut-takut, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela nafas melihat tingkah Tao, kemudian menatapnya sesaat.

.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tao masih setia terpaku di dekat pintu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu tersebut, sedangkan Kris? Kris setia mengamati pemuda manis itu dalam diam. Sesaat senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena detik berikutnya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Tao yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

.

**PUK**

.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak, menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

.

"Kau boleh memakai pakaianku yang ada di dalam lemari. Pilih saja sesukamu. Ku rasa ukuran kita tidak berbeda jauh. Jadi tidak akan masalah." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Tao yang masih berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Kris tadi.

.

Menggunakan pakaian Kris? Bukankah ia sudah membawa pakaian sendiri? Tampak Tao kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "Ah.. Bagaimana ini? Pakaianku, tasku. Astaga.. Aku meninggalkannya di jalan semalam. Bagaimana ini?" Tampak Tao mulai panik. Ia berjalan kesana kemari, tampak bingung. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

"TAO.. APA KAU SUDAH SIAP?" Terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari luar.

.

Tampak Tao kini semakin panik karena mendengar panggilan dari Chanyeol. "Haisshh.. Ya sudahlah. Pinjam pakaiannya untuk hari ini saja." Tao mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Berarti, mulai besok aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan. Aku tidak boleh menyusahkan mereka." Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari pakaian. Setelah membuka dan melihat isi lemari tersebut, tampak raut bingung di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu mengetahui yang mana pakaian Kris dan Chanyeol di antara tumpukan pakaian yang begitu banyak?

.

"Bagaimana ini? Yang mana pakaiannya?" Tao mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

.

"TAOO"

.

"YA. TUNGGU SEBENTAR." Dengan asal Tao mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek serta celana panjang berwarna senada, yang sepertinya tidak terlalu kebesaran bila ia memakainya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengenakan pakaian tersebut dan menata rambutnya. Kenapa ia jadi bersemangat seperti ini?

.

"Ini aneh." gumamnya sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

.

**CEKLEK**

.

Tao menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri dan menatapnya.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Ia mengeluarkan senyuman 'Happy Virusnya, membuat wajah Tao merona merah karenanya. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Melihat anggukan kepala Tao, senyuman manis terulas di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Tao dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. LOTTE WORLD! I'M COMMINGG!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti anak kecil, membuat Tao mau tidak mau tertawa karenanya.

.

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih manis bila tertawa seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap lembut ke arah Tao, membuat wajah Tao semakin memanas karenanya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, ia segera menarik Tao untuk keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Kris menatap dua orang yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

.

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang saat ini tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya menatap bingung ke arah Kris. "Kami? Kami ingin bersenang-senang hyung. Kenapa?"

.

"Aku ikut."

.

"Hah?"

.

"Aku ikut. Apa itu kurang jelas?" Kris menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol yang kali ini mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

"A-ah.. Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut. Lagipula, semakin ramai kelihatannya semakin mengasyikan dan seru." Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya berusaha untuk menutupi rasa bingung dan kecewanya. Dan setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Kris segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengambil alih tangan Tao yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Ia kini menggenggam erat tangan pemuda manis itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, membuat pemuda manis bermata panda itu mau tidak mau mengikutinya dengan ekspresi bingung—serta kaget tentunya.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kris—yang begitu aneh menurutnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kris dan juga Tao yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu dirinya. Sekali lagi—entah mengapa ia merasa—kecewa.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda manis tengah sibuk membuka semua pintu yang ada di rumahnya tersebut. Tampak wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah dan … cemas. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat selembar kertas. Peluh serta airmata menghiasi wajah manisnya.

.

**BRAK**

.

Kembali ia membuka secara kasar pintu kamar. Ini adalah kamar terakhir, dan ia berharap jika ia akan menemui orang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, bibirnya terus menerus menggumankan sesuatu. Namun hanya ruangan kosong yang menyapanya.

.

"Sial! Kim Jongin, kau tidak benar-benar pergi kan? Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku kan?"

.

**BUGH**

.

Ia meninju tembok putih yang tidak bersalah itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan sedikitpun rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tangan mungilnya. Matanya menatap nanar kertas berhiaskan tulisan tangan pemuda tampan yang sudah merebut banyak perhatiannya selama ini—yang ia perjuangkan mati-matian hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian serta cinta dari orang itu. Walaupun kenyataannya pemuda tampan itu tidak pernah mengetahui tentang perasaanya tersebut—tidak sampai tadi malam sebenarnya.

.

_**Dear Kyungsoo Hyung**_

_**.**_

_**'Maaf, jika aku harus pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, karena aku tahu, kau pasti akan akan menahan kepergianku. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karena diriku—lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menyusul orang tuaku ke Jepang. Aku berharap kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku. Dan maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu. Karena jujur, di dalam hatiku, namanya masih terukir dalam. Aku tidak mampu membohongi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu hanya sebuah pelarian. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, aku berharap kau mampu menungguku hingga aku mampu membalas perasaanmu. Namun aku lebih berharap, jika kau segera mendapatkan penggantiku, berharap kau mampu mencintai orang yang lebih baik dari diriku. Aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu, seperti aku telah menyakiti dirinya.**_

_**. **_

_**Terima kasih, karena kau telah mencintaiku selama ini. Memberikan perhatian lebih untukku. Terlebih, terima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkan dan menenangkan diriku tadi malam. Maafkan aku jika aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu selama ini. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit hanya karena mencemaskan diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Aku menyayangimu.'**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo –pemuda manis itu- meremas dengan kuat kertas—surat—yang berada di genggamannya setelah membaca kembali isi surat tersebut. Tangan kanan nya mencengkram dengan erat dadanya. Airmata kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sakit. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai, kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Matanya kini terpejam, merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di hatinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kai?" gumamnya lirih.

.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk tetap tinggal dan belajar untuk mencintaiku? Kenapa?" Seketika pikirannya di penuhi dengan moment Kai dan Tao. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus semua pikiran itu. Ia mencintai Kai. Sangat. Walaupun perasaan itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam—mungkin.

.

"Walaupun ia telah meninggalkanmu, kau masih memikirkan dirinya? Walaupun ia telah mengkhianatimu, kenapa kau masih tetap mencintainya? Kenapa harus dirinya, kenapa bukan aku? KENAPA KIM JONGIN?! KENAPA BUKAN AKU YANG KAU CINTAI?! KENAPA HARUS DIRINYA?!" Kyungsoo berteriak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasakan rasa sesak yang semakin mendalam. Ia sakit, bukan tubuhnya, melainkan jiwanya, hatinya. Airmata semakin mengalir menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

.

#sungkeman maaf jika updatenya terlalu lama.. penyakit 'malas' kambuh..

akhirnyaaa setelahhh berdebuu.. chapter 4 netes juga..

#ditabokin

btw.. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya bagi yang merayakan.. :)

.

.

.

Makasii buat yang uda review.. mian ga bisa jawab satu-satu dan mention namanya.. tapi reviewnya uda aku save kok.. :3 buat kenang"an.. hahahaa..

semoga memuaskan chapter ini.. :)

aku lagi galau karena alurnya berubah-ubah mulu.. kebanyakan mikir jadinya begini.. #plok

buat endingnya... masih rahasia.. :3

.

.

Nahh~ mind to review? :")


	5. Chapter 5 - Challenge

**Tittle : Complicated**

** .**

**Author : FleursLove**

** .**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

** .**

**Other Cast : **

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jun Myeon**

**- Lu Han**

**- Yi Xing**

.

**Pairings : KrisTao vs ChanTao for this chapter dan sedikit pairing lain di chapter ini.**

**.**

**Length : Chapter 5**

**.**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**.**

**Rating : T+**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

**.Setidaknya.**

**..Biarkan sang waktu..**

**…bergerak lambat untuk kali ini…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka bertiga telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan Lotte World. Tao menatap sekelilingnya dengan antusias. Begitu ramai, begitu menyenangkan. Mungkin ia memang harus menghibur dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini. Mungkin ia harus mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tentang mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Mungkin dengan ini—

.

Tatapan Tao berubah menjadi sendu, ketika pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sekumpulan keluarga yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia, mencengkeram ujung bajunya tanpa ia sadari. Menahan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia luapkan saat ini. Ia—merindukan keluarganya. Sangat merindukan keluarganya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir kilasan bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Kembali, pandangannya menatap pilu sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Seperti tidak ada satu pun yang mampu memisahkan mereka. Ia jadi ingat, ketika terakhir kali Kai mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Ketika mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke Sembilan bulan. Kai, banyak melakukan hal-hal romantic yang tidak pernah Tao duga sebelumnya. Mereka sangat bahagia saat itu. Sangat. Bahkan Tao tidak pernah mempunyai pemikiran buruk sedikit pun—tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Tao jika semua itu akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Sudut bibir Tao sedikit terangkat. Ia—tersenyum. namun bulir-bulir airmata yang jatuh, mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Benarkah ia bahagia? Bahagia jika semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Benarkah ia bisa hidup tanpa **dirinya.** Tanpa seorang **Kim Jongin**—

.

PUK

.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuatnya mau tak mau kembali kepada kenyataan. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, karena airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" nada cemas begitu kentara keluar dari belah bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

.

"U-uh? Y-yeah. Aku baik-baik saja." Masih tidak menyadari keadaannya, Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan kata-kata yang justru membuat kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya** semakin khawatir.**

.

Menghela nafas, Kris mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Tao. "Jika kau baik-baik saja. Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" Kris mengusap lembut pipi Tao dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Tao hanya mampu terdiam terpaku.

.

"A-aku.. tidak apa-apa." Menepis sentuhan Kris di pipinya, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak menangis." Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang entah karena malu atau efek menangis lalu memandang kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Lihat. Aku tidak menangis kan." Ia memamerkan senyumnya sambil menarik-narik kedua pipinya—yang tak lama kemudian meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri. Berusaha untuk menyakinkan Kris serta Chanyeol yang sekarang ini hanya mampu saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib Tao.

.

Keduanya mengusak rambut Tao secara bersamaan, dan mengembangkan senyum mereka. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-bersenang." Ujar mereka bersamaan. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan mereka masing-masing ke arah Tao. Membuat Tao hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Sesaat Tao tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan menyambut uluran kedua tangan mereka. Namun Kris dan Chanyeol tetap sabar dan setia pada posisi mereka, sambil tetap tersenyum dengan tulus. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini, mereka berdua ingin melihat Tao untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

.

Mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, namun kini Tao menyambut kedua uluran tangan yang di tujukan kepadanya. "Baiklah. Mari kita bersenang-senang." Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis dirinya. Membuat Kris serta Chanyeol reflex menggenggam erat jari jemari Tao dalam genggaman mereka. Setidaknya, biarkan mereka seperti ini untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Tao banyak tertawa hari ini. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya melupakan semua hal yang terjadi tadi malam—well, Kris juga salah satu pendukung keceriaan Tao hari ini. Mereka berdua banyak melakukan tingkah konyol—yang sebagian besar ulah ajaib Chanyeol sebenarnya. Mereka memasuki wahana demi wahana. Permainan demi permainan. Benar-benar bersenang-senang seperti yang Chanyeol katakan pada Tao sebelumnya. Aneh memang, jika mereka bertiga terlihat begitu akrab—sangat akrab malahan. Seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama. Terutama Chanyeol yang tak hentinya menggoda Tao, membuat pipi pemuda manis bermata seperti panda itu merona terus menerus karenanya. Sedangkan Kris, hanya—jadi penonton setia sepertinya. Ia hanya mengamati perubahan ekspresi Tao yang—cukup ajaib. Sebentar marah, sebentar membulatkan matanya, sebentar mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebentar—tertawa seperti sekarang ini. Dan Kris—**menyukainya.** Membuat ia tak henti mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya—walaupun ketika Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya ia dengan segera memasang wajah datar andalannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kau—benar-benar—sedikit—menyebalkan, Kris.

.

"Jadi, usia-mu sekarang baru menginjak 18 tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali menenggak minuman kaleng bersoda itu. Sejauh ini mereka sudah memainkan lebih dari enam wahana permainan. Dan sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah naungan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dari yang Chanyeol serta Kris tangkap—setelah begitu banyak berinteraksi serta bertanya jawab—sekedar saling mengenal pribadi satu sama lain, sebenarnya Tao itu—anak yang ceria serta murah senyum. Hanya saja—sepertinya—ada sesuatu yang—entahlah. Mereka berdua merasa jika mereka tidak —atau belum—pantas mengetahui masa lalu Tao yang lain. Ya, biarkan saja seperti air yang mengalir. Toh, seiring berjalannya waktu—mungkin saja—Tao akan sedikit membuka dirinya terhadap mereka.

.

"Hu-um." Gumam Tao sambil mengigit permen kapas yang ada di tangannya. Kini mulutnya sibuk untuk mengulum permen kapas tersebut. Kris dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Tao. Well, setidaknya sejauh ini mereka berhasil membuat Tao ceria dan tertawa lepas.

.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau baru berusia lima tahun. Melihat caramu memakan permen kapas itu—mengingatkanku pada—" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kris yang saat ini memberikan tatapan tajam yang di sambut cengiran khas sang 'Happy Virus' tersebut.

.

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol serta Kris secara bergantian. "Mengingatkan mu pada siapa?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang menggantung.

.

Kris semakin mendelikkan matanya ketika Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyuman jahilnya, namun dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan surai kelam Tao. "Belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya. Lebih baik kau segera habis kan permen kapas mu. Sebelum ada yang berniat merebutnya dari mu." ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Kris yang semakin memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari sahabat baik nya tersebut.

.

"E-eh? Memangnya siapa yang ingin merebut permen kapas ini?" Tanya Tao sambil mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Dan begitu melihat siapa yang di maksud oleh Chanyeol, Tao segera mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang permen kapas sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau mau? Ambil saja. Tidak apa." Membuat Kris reflex mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia malu. Oh tentu saja. Siapa yang mengira jika laki-laki tampan dan sempurna seperti dirinya—yang terlihat dingin serta angkuh itu—ternyata sangat menyukai permen kapas. Itu—menakjubkan.

.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Untuk mu saja. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Ujar Kris sambil menepis pelan uluran tangan Tao, membuat Tao refleks menundukkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat hal itu, Kris menjadi tidak enak hati. Ia merasa—sedikit—bersalah pada Tao. Dan ia juga melihat Chanyeol yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Ya ya.. kau salah Wu YiFan. Tidak seharusnya kau menolaknya dengan cara seperti itu—ya, setidaknya dengan cara yang lebih halus sedikit.

.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang—atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam tangan Tao, karena toh, permen kapas itu masih ada dalam genggaman tangan Tao, bukan? Membuat Tao seketika mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung. "Ke—" ucapan Tao terputus karena kini Kris tengah sibuk memakan permen kapas tersebut—sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Membuat semburat merah mau tidak mau muncul menghiasi wajah manis pemuda bermata panda tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang segera memalingkan wajahnya, karena entah mengapa, ia merasakan dada kirinya begitu—**sesak**.

.

'Kenapa, aku seperti—ini?'

.

"I-Ini— kau bisa memegangnya sendiri kan." Ujar Tao menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kris, membuat pemuda tampan itu merasa sedikit kecewa karenanya. Namun, bukan Kris namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dibandingkan menjawab ucapan Tao, ia memilih sibuk menghabiskan sisa permen kapas tersebut sampai habis. Well, tak sadarkah kau jika kau secara tidak langsung telah berciuman dengannya? Ck ck ck..

.

Kini Tao sibuk memperhatikan Kris yang masih setia berkutat dengan permen kapas tersebut. Hingga ia tidak sadar jika ia kini tengah tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Kris yang terlihat begitu lucu. Sepertinya benar ucapan Chanyeol jika—"Kau seperti anak kecil, Kris. Hahaha.." ucapan itu spontan keluar dari belah bibir Tao, tangannya pun terulur menyentuh sudut bibir Kris—yang tersisa permen kapas tersebut. Membuat Kris seketika menghentikan acara-mari-habiskan-permen-kapas itu. "Lihat lah. Bagaimana orang seusia mu memakan permen kapas sampai belepotan seperti ini. Kau itu lucu—sekali, Kris." Awalnya Tao tertawa, namun di akhir yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya seperti bisikan kecil.

.

Bagaimana tidak, jika objek yang sedari tadi kau tertawakan kini tengah menatap mu secara intens, serta tangannya terulur dan ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibirmu. Seketika suasana sekitar mendadak hening—seperti hanya ada kau dan—

.

"WAHHH! SEPERTINYA PERMAINAN ITU SERU SEKALI!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah stan lempar bebek—yang berhadiah kan boneka-boneka lucu. Mendengar pekikan Chanyeol, membuat keduanya refleks memutuskan kontak mereka. Kris serta Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Wah, sepertinya memang seru. Bagaimana kalau—Ya! Chanyeol, pelan-pelan." Pekik Tao ketika Chanyeol menariknya menjauh dari Kris dan menuju ke arah stan permainan itu. Meninggalkan Kris yang hanya mampu menatap kedua punggung Chanyeol dan Tao dari kejauhan.

.

Melangkahkan kaki, hendak menyusul kedua orang itu. Tanpa sengaja kaki jenjangnya menendang sesuatu. Seperti sebuah—kaleng. Namun—kaleng itu tampak—remuk.

.

'Kau cemburu, ya, Chanyeol? Apa kau—menyukai—**nya**. Tapi, secepat itu kah?' Kris menghela nafas lalu menatap langit yang mulai memasuki senja. "Apakah akan—**terulang kembali**?"

.

"Semoga saja—"

.

.

"—tidak."

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin ikut mencoba nya, Tuan? Tiga kali kesempatan dan jika Anda berhasil menjatuhkan semuanya Anda bisa memilih hadiah yang anda inginkan." Pemilik stan permainan itu menawarkan kepada Kris yang hanya memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya.

Menggeleng pelan seraya mengibaskan tangannya, Kris menolak untuk ikut permainan itu. Dia sedang—"

.

"Kau takut aku mengalahkan mu, heh? Kau pasti tidak bisa menjatuhkan semuanya makanya kau tidak ingin ikut bermain."

.

Mendengar hal itu, Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin—"

.

"Oh Oh.. seorang Wu Yifan tidak bisa bermain permainan seder—auchh." Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terkena jitakan gratis dari Kris.

.

"Berhenti menyebutkan nama lengkap ku, Park Chanyeol. Itu sungguh mengganggu kau tahu." Gerutu Kris. "Lagi pula hanya permainan seperti ini kan? Baiklah, ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang paling banyak memenangkan hadiahnya berhak untuk meminta apapun dari pihak yang kalah. Dan jika kalah harus menuruti apa pun yang di minta oleh pihak yang menang dan tidak boleh membantah atau menolak. Bagaimana? Apa kau—"

.

"Setuju." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan segera disambut oleh Kris.

.

'Kita—bersaing. Dan aku tidak akan kalah.' - Chanyeol

.

'Aku pasti akan memenangkan taruhan ini. Ini—well, cukup mudah.' – Kris

.

.

.

**Another Side, Kyungsoo's home**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak akan langsung panic, jika ketika kau berkunjung ke rumah seseorang, ternyata pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci dengan benar. Terlebih ketika kau melangkah kan kaki memasuki rumah tersebut dan melihat keadaan sekeliling yang bisa dikatakan cukup—sangat—berantakan.

.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi pada pemuda tampan ini. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi sang pemilik rumah, namun tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Baik telepon atau pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya tidak ada satu pun mendapatkan balasan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah orang tersebut. Dan bukannya senyuman hangat atau pun tawa yang ia dapatkan, melainkan keadaan rumah yang terlihat begitu mengejutkan. Sontak ia langsung menelusuri seisi rumah tersebut. Perasaanya begitu was-was. Ia cemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang diam-diam ia cintai—walaupun orang itu justru mencintai orang lain.

.

Jun Myeon —pemuda itu—langsung menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo—sang pemilik rumah—yang sepertinya masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

.

Tangannya terulur, merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Kyungsoo secara bergantian—berusaha untuk menyadarkan pemuda manis tersebut. Ia panic. Tentu saja—bahkan sekarang ini pikirannya di penuhi dengan segala macam dugaan. Namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa bersikap tenang. Ia benar-benar takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa pemuda manis bermata bulat itu.

.

"Soo, hey. Bangun. Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan sambil sesekali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut. Jun Myeon kemudian mendekatkan telunjuknya ke hidung Kyungsoo—mencoba memastikan apakah Kyungsoo masih bernafas atau tidak. Dan setelah merasakan adanya hembusan nafas dari hidung Kyungsoo. Jun Myeon merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo—masih—baik-baik saja.

.

Memandangi sejenak paras pemuda manis yang ada dalam pelukannya, ia mengelus dengan lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Mengaggumi betapa manisnya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Senyuman tulus tercetak dengan indah di paras tampan nya, namun senyuman itu memudar tak kala ia mengingat jika pemuda manis itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaan nya tersebut. 'Apa.. semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Jongin?' hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut—yang secara tidak langsung menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Walau pun jika di katakan sebagai saingan pun—namun tetap saja ia kalah telak. Kyungsoo—pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai itu, dengan terang-terangan mengatakan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kai setiap kali mereka membicarakan pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut. Dan setiap kali mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo, setiap kali itu juga ia harus menahan rasa sesak juga sakit yang melanda hati dan perasaanya. Seandainya saja Kyungsoo tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya, mungkin—

.

**_Ddrtt… Ddrrtt.._**

.

Ponsel di saku bajunya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Membuyarkan semua lamunannya sedari tadi. Ingin sekali ia abaikan panggilan masuk tersebut, namun setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Dengan segera ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. "Halo."

.

"…."

.

"A-ah, maaf kan aku. A-aku sedang.."

.

"…."

.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak berma—"

.

"…."

.

"Yixing, dengarkan aku. Maaf kan aku jika aku tidak memberikan kabar kepadamu hari ini. Dan membuat mu menunggu lama. Maaf jika aku harus membatalkan seluruh acara kita hari ini. Kyungsoo—"

.

"…"

.

"eungh.." Kyungsoo menggumam. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai menemukan kesadarannya. Jun Myeon dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang ini tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya—berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Jun Myeon sempat mengabaikan beberapa saat orang yang sedari tadi tengah menghubunginya. Namun dengan segera ia sadar jika ia masih terhubung dengan orang di seberang sana.

.

"Yixing—A—"

.

**Tuutt.. tuutt..**

**.**

Ternyata selama Jun Myeon mendiamkan—melupakan—panggilan tersebut. Orang yang berada di seberang saat telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Membuat Jun Myeon menghela nafas dan menatap sendu layar ponselnya. 'Maaf kan aku. Maaf kan aku.'

.

.

.

**.**

**Another side, Sebuah Café di Seoul.**

.

.

Pemuda manis yang memiliki dimple tersebut menghembuskan nafas kecewanya. Ia memang sudah sering kali di abaikan seperti ini. Jadi tidak heran jika ia—menjadi—terbiasa dengan semua itu.

.

"Kau kenapa? Jun Myeon membatalkan acara kalian berdua lagi?" Tanya pemuda berparas cantik seperti malaikat yang duduk di hadapannya.

.

Yixing—pemuda manis berdimple tersebut—hanya menganggukan kepala sekedarnya. "Ya. Sudah biasa." Ia tersenyum kecut, jika ia mengingat seberapa sering Jun Myeon mengabaikan dirinya demi orang itu.

.

Menganggukan kepalanya paham, pemuda cantik di hadapannya menyodorkan secangkir cappuccino buatannya. "Ini, setidaknya ini bisa membuat mu sedikit tenang." Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Membuat Yixing mau tidak mau ikut menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Kau memang selalu bisa membuat ku tersenyum, Lu." Ujar Yixing sambil menerima dan menyesap minuman tersebut.

.

"Aku heran. Sebenarnya, tunangannya itu dirimu atau orang itu?" Kali ini pemuda cantik itu menumpukkan dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatap penuh rasa penasaran pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menghitung lebih dari puluhan kali—semenjak kau mengenalkan nya sebagai tunangan mu— ia membatalkan janjinya dengan mu hanya untuk orang itu. Err.. siapa namanya? Kyungie.. Soo.." pemuda cantik itu memutar ingatannya, berusaha untuk mengingat kembali nama orang yang ia maksud.

.

"Do Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo, Lu." Jawab Yixing cepat. "Aku hanya—tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sudah terbiasa—dan tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan semua itu." Ujarnya."Kau tahu, tugas kuliah ku itu lebih memusingkan di bandingkan dengan urusan itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepala ku sakit." Lanjutnya sambil memijat pelan keningnya, membuat pemuda cantik di hadapannya tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib pemuda manis tersebut.

.

"Kau itu—terlalu baik, Yixing. Kau tahu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah meminta kedua orang tua ku untuk memutuskan pertunangan tersebut." Luhan—pemuda cantik itu mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak mau jika aku selalu di jadikan nomor kesekian. Tidak mau—dan tidak akan pernah." Lanjutnya tegas.

.

"Tapi—bukan kah dulu kau pernah—ya, kau tahu. Dengan orang itu. Dengan 'mereka'." Yixing menggaruk pipinya—terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan nya.

.

Senyuman di wajah manis Luhan menghilang seketika, ketika ia mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ia jadi mengingat kembali masa lalu nya dengan **orang itu.** Ia tersenyum kecut, mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya di masa lalu. Betapa bodohnya **mereka** berdua. Betapa—

.

"Maaf jika aku—membuatmu harus mengingat kejadian itu." Permintaan maaf Yixing seketika membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan kilasan masa lalunya dengan **orang itu.** Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya tak kala melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya—merasa bersalah mungkin.

.

"Tak apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tahu—aku hanya, ya, belum terbiasa jika harus membahas masalah itu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas lalu mengusap pelan helaian rambut pemuda manis di hadapannya. Membuat Yixing mau tidak mau menatap kembali wajah Luhan yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Tak menyadari jika kini semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis Yixing.

.

Yixing menyukai nya—ia menyukai senyuman itu. Ia selalu merasa tenang jika melihat senyuman tulus dari Luhan. Merasa jika keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula, Luhan menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar Café tersebut. Tanpa menyadari, pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya kini merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tangan hangat itu menghilang dari kepalanya.

.

'Tunangan, ya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku—**menyukai orang lain.'**

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

Fuaaaaaaaahh~~ akhirnya update juga chapter ini.. ._.

Maaf kalau lama dan kurang memuaskan.. btw, di sini pairing lain Cuma sebagai selingan kok. Cuma buat tambahan karena ini saling terhubung satu sama lain..

Chapter depan aku usahakan banyak moment Tao x Kris dllnya..

Tadinya Cuma mau pakai beberapa pairing.. ternyata banyak yang ikut sekarang.. #plok

.

.

Dan special thanks buat yang setia ngereview ff gajeness ini..

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***

**Hope you like it, guys.. J**

**See you next chapter.. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sesak

**Tittle : Complicated**

** .**

**Author : FleursLove**

** .**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

** .**

**Other Cast : **

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jun Myeon**

**- Lu Han**

**- Yi Xing**

.

**Pairings : KrisTao vs ChanTao for this chapter dan sedikit pairing lain di chapter ini.**

**.**

**Length : Chapter 6**

**.**

**Genre : a Little 'bit Angst, Hurt**

**.**

**Rating : T+**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

Tao kini sibuk memandangi dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk bersaing untuk sebuah taruhan yang menurutnya cukup—konyol. Kedua tangan nya kini sibuk memegangi boneka-boneka hasil kemenangan Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Bahkan sampai ia meletakannya di lantai—karena tangan nya tak cukup untuk memegang semua boneka—sekitar sepuluh buah mungkin. Mulai dari yang berukuran paling kecil hingga yang berukuran lumayan besar. Membuat sang penjaga stan tersebut yang awalnya tersenyum cerah mendadak muram. Terang saja, bagaimana tidak muram jika—hampir—semua boneka mereka dapatkan semua. Ingin sekali Tao menghentikan semua ini, namun setiap kali ia ingin angkat bicara, selalu saja terpotong oleh ulah Chanyeol dan Kris yang memberikannya boneka hasil kemenangan mereka. Well—seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian—"

"Ini, Tao. Pegang ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan boneka ke—entahlah. Keenam mungkin. Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal karena ucapannya dipotong terus menerus. Menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang masih serius dengan permainannya. Ia ingin mencoba berbicara kepada Kris. Siapa tahu, Kris mau mendengar dan menuruti permintaannya. Menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengepalkan tangannya—berusaha memberi dirinya sendiri semangat. Dia harus mencoba. Dia pasti bisa. Kembali menganggukan kepalanya mantap, dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ia akhirnya membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan meletakan beberapa boneka kecil yang ada di dalam pelukannya tadi ke lantai. Namun ketika ia berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Boneka lain muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. "A—apa ini?" Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ingin protes, namun Kris hanya menatapnya seperti tanpa dosa. "Pegang ini. Aku ingin lanjut lagi." Ia semakin menyodorkan boneka yang di pegangnya ke arah wajah Tao. Membuat Tao ingin kembali protes. "Ta—"

"Maaf Tuan-Tuan. Permainannya sampai disini saja. Sudah waktunya saya untuk menutup dan pulang ke rumah. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf telah mengganggu kesenangan anda sekalian." Ujar sang pemilik stan sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari stan nya. Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang asik dengan dunianya—tinggal satu lemparan lagi padahal—namun apa daya ia sepertinya—memang—secara tidak langsung diusir dari stan itu. _Well,_ siapa pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila dihadapkan pada dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah seperti, ya, mereka berdua contohnya. Jika semua yang hadir sama seperti mereka, bisa dipastikan stan permainannya akan gulung tikar dalam hitungan menit. Ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun segera ia menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat. Karena sang pemilik stan memberikannya sebuah boneka burung phoenix—sebagai hadiah bonus katanya. Dan tak lupa juga sang pemilik stan itu memberikan kepada Kris boneka naga berukuran sedang—kira-kira sama besarnya dengan boneka burung phoenix milik Chanyeol. Kris yang mendapatkan hadiah secara cuma-cuma itu, berusaha untuk menolak—namun sang pemilik stan sepertinya bersikeras untuk memberikan boneka itu pada Kris, yang akhirnya menerima boneka naga itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik stan.

Begitu pula dengan Tao, tampaknya pemuda manis bermata seperti panda itu tidak luput dari perhatian sang pemilik stan. Ia menghampiri Tao yang masih terdiam—antara bingung atau terkejut, atau mungkin karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sang pemilik stan itu memberikan kepada Tao sebuah boneka panda, yang—hampir—sama besarnya dengan milik Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Tentu saja Tao menolaknya, karena ia merasa tidak ikut bermain. Namun setelah sang pemilik stan mengatakan jika ia mirip dengan boneka panda itu dan ia sangat manis—akhirnya Tao menerima boneka pemberian sang pemilik stan tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali sambil membungkukkan badan nya. **Ia—senang. Dan bahagia.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua karena mu, kita sampai di usir secara tidak langsung seperti itu." Gerutu Kris sambil memegangi beberapa boneka hasil kemenangannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal. "Bukan kah yang membuat taruhan konyol itu dirimu, **Wu Yifan?"** Membuat Kris langsung menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan ku begitu, **Park Chanyeol?"**

"Err.. Bisa kah kalian—"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataan Kris. "Tidak tahu, pikir kan saja sendiri." Kris yang mendengarnya menggeram, antara marah dan juga kesal. Mereka berdua terus saja berdebat, seperti melupakan jika saat ini, mereka tidak hanya sedang berdua saja.

Tao yang merasa diabaikan serta dilupakan, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing mendengar adu mulut antara Kris dan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya, kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang boneka panda pemberian sang pemilik stan serta salah satu boneka hasil kemenangan Chanyeol terangkat dan—

**PLETAK **

**PLETAK**

—Dua jitakan telak mengenai kepala Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Membuat mereka berdua menghentikan aksi adu mulut mereka, dan meringis kesakitan. Ingin mereka protes pada sang pelaku. Namun Tao, dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki melewati mereka berdua sambil bergumam "rasakan".

Mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka. Kris dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Dan tak lama, keduanya tertawa geli begitu menyadari kelakuan Tao. Sepertinya, mereka menemukan satu lagi sisi lain Tao. Dan tentu saja, itu benar-benar membuat mereka—entah mengapa—merasa begitu senang. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, keduanya berlari menyusul Tao yang sudah berdiri jauh di depan mereka, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa bahagia..

.

.

.

.

**_…Biarkan, melodi cinta ini…_**

**_….Menuntun ku…. _**

**_…..kepada dirimu…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam!" Tao berusaha melarikan diri, namun dengan segera ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Ayo lah. Tidak ada hantu seperti di wahana tadi." Bujuk Chanyeol kepada Tao yang masih bersikeras memberontak. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Tao semakin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Chanyeol. "Tidak mau. Tidak mau dan tidak mau." Pekik Tao. Kris yang melihat adegan tersebut, hanya mampu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf', kepada para pengunjung lain—yang sekarang tengah asyik memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Ayo lah, Tao. Sekali ini saja. Tidak ada hantu seperti tadi. Percaya lah padaku." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi. Namun kembali Tao bersikeras menolak keinginan Chanyeol tersebut.

Tadi, sebelum mereka mendatangi Labirin Cermin ini, mereka bertiga memasuki wahana permainan 'Rumah Hantu' terlebih dahulu. Setelah sebelumnya, mereka menuju tempat parkir dan menaruh boneka-boneka hasil kemenangan mereka di mobil Kris; biar tidak repot kata Chanyeol. Awalnya Tao, bersikeras tidak ingin memasuki rumah hantu tersebut. Namun setelah dibujuk—dipaksa—oleh Chanyeol, dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Tao, yang notabene takut dengan hal-hal berkaitan dengan hantu dan cerita horror lainnya itu, menganggukan kepala pasrah dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut. Dan—alhasil, ketika di dalam, ketika tanpa sengaja hantu jadi-jadian itu memegang pergelangan kaki Tao, dengan refleks ia menjerit ketakutan dan—yang paling mengejutkan—ia menendang sang hantu jadi-jadian itu, hingga meringis kesakitan. Dan sesampainya di luar, tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol dan Kris meminta maaf atas kejadian—yang tidak sengaja tersebut.

Dan ini lah hasilnya, Tao jadi takut memasuki wahana lainnya. Apalagi di dalam sana hanya ada cermin dan cermin. Sebenarnya, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Tao tidak ingin masuk ke dalam labirin tersebut.

"Tidak mau!"

Kris yang melihat Tao serta Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas. "Sudah lah, Yeol. Jika ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, jangan memaksanya. Lagi pula masih banyak permainan lain yang bisa di mainkan."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya, menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan tak bersemangat. "Baiklah. Kau menang, Tao. Ayo kita ke tempat lain." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dan menyeret kakinya tak bersemangat. Wajahnya ditekuk, seolah-olah ia benar-benar merasa sedih—dan juga kecewa. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia merasakan jika tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati Tao tengah menatapnya. "A—aku mau." Ujar Tao sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah. Sedikit tersirat keraguan di matanya—namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak melihat hal tersebut. "Aku mau. Tapi—hanya untuk kali ini saja." Tambahnya lirih.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Tao, dengan segera menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman senang. Ia senang, jika Tao mau masuk ke dalam dengannya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya, dan menggenggam tangan Tao. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan riang. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya—namun ia ragu. Sungguh ragu. Ia—takut.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu masuk wahana tersebut—dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Tao. Di susul oleh Kris yang membuang muka, memilih menatap ke arah lain. Ketimbang menatap tautan tangan Chanyeol serta Tao. Hatinya, berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan tersebut. Entah karena apa.

Namun, tak lama kemudian ia tersentak kaget, ketika ia merasakan jari-jari yang mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jarinya—itu, Tao. Ia dapat melihat senyuman tulus, Tao. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam genggaman tangan Tao. Rasanya begitu—**hangat dan damai.**

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris bergerak gelisah di depan pintu kelar wahana labirin tadi. Pasalnya, sejak mereka berdua keluar dari wahana tersebut, Tao tidak berada di sekitar mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya serta ceritanya hingga Tao luput dari pandangan mereka berdua. Mereka sudah meminta bantuan pada petugas yang menjaga wahana tersebut. Namun sampai sekarang, sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, Tao masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kini Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao. Seandainya tadi ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sedangkan Kris? Kris ingin sekali marah pada Chanyeol, namun ia tahu, jika saat ini bukan lah situasi yang tepat. Ia tahu Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia tahu Chanyeol merasa cemas. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Ia—**mengkhawatirkan Tao.**

Di saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk mondar-mandir, tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam wahana itu lagi—melalui pintu keluar, yang tentu saja langsung di cegah oleh petugas yang berjaga disana. Namun, tentu saja Kris tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk meladeni petugas tersebut, dengan segera ia mendorong petugas itu agar menjauh darinya—dan melesat masuk, melawan arus orang-orang yang tengah berjalan keluar. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut, terkejut bukan main. Ia, baru kali ini melihat seperti itu. Atau mungkin—ini **kedua **kalinya Kris seperti itu. Ya, saat hubungan **mereka berempat**, masih utuh, dan murni. Dulu, saat **dua orang** itu masih ada disamping mereka. Saat hubungan konyol itu belum merusak segalanya. **Segalanya.**

.

.

.

Tao terduduk, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia—takut menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang mengelilinginya. Keadaan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika dirinya tersesat dalam labirin ini—di labirin yang sama, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia luput dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Tao muda yang masih berusia sebelas tahun. Tao muda yang hanya berada seorang diri—ketika berada di dalam labirin itu. Ia—takut. Ia takut seorang diri, ia tidak suka. **Ia—merasa kesepian.**

**"Aku takut, Kai."**

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Aku takut, Kai."_**

"Tao.." Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Namun, ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Kai kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Namun, nihil. Kai tidak melihat siapa pun, kecuali wanita paruh baya yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.—**tidak ada Tao di sana.**

"Tao?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap bingung putra semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama yang begitu asing di telinganya. "Siapa itu Tao, Jongin?"

Menyadari pertanyaan dari sang ibu, Kai—atau Jongin, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa, bu. Sepertinya aku hanya salah dengar."

Sang ibu yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, tentu saja tidak puas—maksudnya, ia penasaran, bagaimana bisa anak semata wayangnya itu dengan jelas menyebutkan nama seseorang padahal mereka hanya sedang duduk berdua di beranda rumah mereka. "Dia, teman mu?"

Kai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ibu. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat—karena selama ini, ibunya tidak pernah tahu jika ia telah memiliki kekasih. "Dia—" Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia bingung. Jika ia mengatakan Tao adalah kekasihnya, maka ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, mungkin sang Ibu akan kecewa, karena ternyata anak satu-satunya mempunyai kelainan dalam menjalin hubungan. Atau yang kedua, sang Ibu menerima hubungan tersebut dan memintanya untuk membawa Tao menemui sang Ibu. Namun masalahnya, mereka berdua—"Hanya, teman. Ya—Tao itu teman ku di Korea, bu." Teman? Benarkah seperti itu, Kai? Bukan kah ia—mantan kekasih mu, uh?

Menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Sang Ibu hanya melemparkan senyuman kepada Kai yang sekarang ini tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Lain kali, ajak dia kemari. Sepertinya dia begitu dekat dengan mu."

Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali, menatap sang ibu yang kini tengah memandangi langit.

"Ibu rasa, Tao itu anak baik. Dia pasti sangat dekat dengan mu. dan juga begitu berarti untuk mu." Kini sang ibu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kai dengan lembut. "Dia kekasih mu, kan?"

Kai terkejut. Ia terdiam terpaku mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Lidahnya begitu kelu. "Ba—bagaimana—"

Sang Ibu kini menangkup wajah anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Senyuman terukir jelas di parasnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi. "Mata mu, sayang. Mata mu mengatakan segalanya pada ibu. Kau menyayanginya, kan? Jika kau sampai teringat padanya seperti itu—dan kau merasa dia memanggilmu. Dia—pasti begitu berarti untuk mu, kan?"

Kai kembali mematung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Memang benar Tao begitu berarti—sangat bahkan bagi hidupnya. Namun—semuanya terlambat, Tao sudah melepaskan dirinya, walaupun ia masih tidak mampu menerima itu semua. Karena itu lah, dia berada di sini sekarang. Untuk mencoba menghapus seluruh rasa cintanya untuk Tao. Tapi—

—apa ia sangggup?

—melupakan suara yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

—melupakan sepasang iris kelam yang selalu menatapnya dengan hangat.

—melupakan bagaimana hangatnya ketika mereka saling berpelukan.

**—melupakan segala sesuatu tentang Huang Zitao.**

**—Tidak!**

**—ia tidak sanggup!**

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Kai kini memandangi sang Ibu yang sedang asyik memandangi langit. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, bu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terus berlari, menelurusi labirin cermin itu. Sejauh matanya memandang, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Peluh yang mulai membasahi kening serta pakaiannya. **Dimana. Dimana ia berada.**

Ia lalu berbelok ke arah kiri, menelusuri labirin itu. Ia merasa, jika ia belum melewati tempat itu—walaupun semuanya kelihatan sama saja. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa jika Tao berada di sekitar sini. Tao berada—

"Tao!" seru Kris sambil mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi. Ia menemukannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan, Tao. Orang yang entah mengapa membuat pikirannya bagaikan benang kusut dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika mengetahui jika ia tidak berada disampingnya. Berada di samping seorang Kris. Kris segera berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao yang masih setia pada posisinya—memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

—disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris mengguncangkan bahu Tao pelan. Jujur saja, ia begitu khawatir begitu melihat keadaan Tao yang sepertinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Tao—"

**BRUK**

Tanpa aba-aba Tao langsung menerjang tubuh Kris, membuat pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang itu terjatuh duduk ke belakang—dengan Tao yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Ka-kau, kenapa, Tao?"

**"Aku takut**. Aku takut. **Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi**. Jangan—aku takut." Isak Tao sambil memegangi baju Kris dengan erat. Tubuhnya terlihat berguncang, gemetaran. Sepertinya, Tao benar-benar takut. Tapi, kenapa?

Kris yang mendengarnya, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Namun, dengan perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya terangkat—dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat. Seolah-olah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan sosok itu lagi. Namun, disatu sisi ia merasa seperti mengalami _dejavu,_ seperti ia pernah mengalami ini semua—entah kapan itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kris kini mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut, seraya membisikan kata-kata penenang, agar tubuh Tao berhenti bergetar. "Sshh.. **Aku disini**. Aku sudah ada disini. Dan **aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan." **Tangan kirinya yang bebas, kini mengusap lembut helaian rambut Tao. Berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan untuk Tao—dan, memang sekarang Tao sudah terlihat lebih tenang, karena intensitas pegangannya pada baju Kris kian melemah. "Jangan takut. Jangan pernah takut lagi. Karena aku—"

.

.

—**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tao."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap**

Langkah itu terhenti, ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan itu. Sosok itu, membuang mukanya, tak sanggup untuk melihat adegan tersebut. Chanyeol—sosok itu, sebenarnya segera berlari ke dalam untuk menyusul Kris—sesaat setelah Kris menghilang dari pandangannya, karena ia begitu khawatir dan merasa bersalah pada Tao. Namun, saat ia sudah menemukan Tao, sepertinya ia kalah cepat. Karena yang ia tahu, Kris berlari melewatinya—tak menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu. Dan, ini lah hasilnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap Tao dari kejauhan, tanpa berani untuk mendekatinya. Karena disana, sudah ada Kris. Sudah ada Kris yang menenangkan pemuda manis bermata panda itu.

.

.

.

**Sudah ada Kris**. Ya, sudah ada Kris. Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia malah diam mematung di tempat itu.

**"Kenapa—**

**—kenapa aku, masih disini?"**

.

.

.

**Kediaman Kyungsoo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan telak menyentuh paras tampan Jun Myeon. Membuat pemuda tampan itu terkejut bukan main. Ia akui, memang dia yang salah, karena mencium paksa pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya marah dan penuh kebencian. Namun, ia pikir hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan tingkah brutal pemuda manis itu; yang semenjak sadar dari pingsannya mulai menangis, bahkan berteriak histeris.

"Keluar!" nada itu, terdengar begitu berbahaya. Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat kacau. Wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah dan juga terselip rasa kaget serta terkejut, karena tidak menyangka jika Jun Myeon berani mencium dirinya—tepat di bibirnya. Bahkan sempat membuatnya, lupa diri.

"Maaf. Aku—" Jun Myeon berusaha untuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo, mengabaikan rasa perih yang begitu terasa di pipinya. Namun, Kyungsoo segera menepis uluran tangan itu dengan begitu kasar. Dadanya terengah, mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar—

"KELUAR! AKU BILANG KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

—marah pada Jun Myeon.

Jun Myeon membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengalah dan pulang. Kyungsoo mungkin butuh waktu untuk seorang diri. Dan Jun Myeon, akan memberikannya waktu untuk itu.

Dan, tanpa perlu diperintah sekali lagi, Jun Myeon membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. "Aku, hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jun Myeon, bingung. Namun, ia memilih bungkam, tidak berniat sedikit pun menyahuti atau menanggapi perkataan Jun Myeon.

Jun Myeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya; ia takut, ia ragu, namun jika ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Pemuda manis itu tidak akan pernah tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia—sudah lelah menyimpannya seorang diri selama ini. **"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." **Jun Myeon membalikkan badannya sesaat, dan tersenyum pahit. **"Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tahu itu."** Ucapnya final. Sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya kembali, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, yang terjatuh dan membekap mulutnya sendiri, serta memandang tidak percaya ke arah punggung Jun Myeon yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

**Jun Myeon mencintainya.**

.

**Mencintai seorang Do Kyungsoo.**

.

.

.

"Ti—tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

"Hey."

Sebuah panggilan, membuat Jun Myeon menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Jun Myeon lalu menghampiri sosok yang tengah menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Eum, aku tidak sengaja lewat sini." Sosok itu kini mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali terlihat kikuk.

Jun Myeon tertawa kecil melihat sikap pemuda manis dihadapannya itu. Ia tahu, jika pemuda manis itu tengah berbohong padannya. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Yixing. Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Wajah mu selalu menunjukkan 'aku berbohong' jika kau sedang berbohong."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal, karena semua yang dikatakan oleh Jun Myeon benar dan tepat sasaran. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja lewat sini, kok." Ujarnya keukeuh.

Jun Myeon kembali tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan tunangannya tersebut. Ah, tunangan. Ia jadi lupa jika ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Jun Myeon mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengusak pelan helaian rambut Yixing. "Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu, tunangan ku yang manis." Ia lalu tersenyum dengan lembut dan segera menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Yixing.

Yixing yang mendengar itu, hanya mampu membalas ucapan Jun Myeon dengan senyuman. **Selalu. Seperti itu.** Terkadang, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka masih mempertahankan status hubungan mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak—berpisah saja.

"Hey, kau kesini naik apa?" kini Jun Myeon telah melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi Yixing yang sejak tadi sedang melamun.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Yixing segera berjalan dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jun Myeon. Berjalan di samping pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu. "A-aku, jalan kaki." Bohong. Ia bohong lagi. Dan Jun Myeon, mengetahui hal itu, karena saat ia berjalan tadi, ia sempat melihat mobil milik tunangannya itu terparkir dengan manis di seberang, tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo berada.

"Benar kah? Uhm, kalau begitu, kita naik bus saja. Bagaimana?" Jun Myeon menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Yixing segera menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ide Jun Myeon.

Mereka berdua pun, mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka dalam hening.

.

.

Yixing, sesekali melirik Jun Myeon dari ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, warna merah samar yang menghiasi wajah tampan Jun Myeon. Lalu, tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jun Myeon yang berjalan di sampingnya menatapnya bingung. "Kau—"

"Wajahmu, kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo yang melakukannya?"

—ucapan Jun Myeon terpotong, saat Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang terkena tamparan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Sudah tidak sakit dan perih lagi memang. Namun, ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu, membuat Jun Myeon meringis dan membuat ekspresi wajah Yixing semakin khawatir. "Sakit kah? Maaf."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jun Myeon kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memegang lembut tangan Yixing yang masih setia berada di pipinya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Jun Myeon menurunkan tangan Yixing dari pipinya, dan menggenggam dengan erat tangan Yixing. Membuat Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, ketika merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di tangannya. **Tangan itu—hangat.**

.

.

.

**"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, bodoh."** Desis Yixing pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ketika ia melihat Kris serta Tao keluar dari wahana tersebut. Ia memasang ekspresi seperti tidak mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi, selama mereka berdua berada di dalam. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia menghampiri kedua orang itu, yang tengah menautkan tangannya satu dengan yang lainnya. Kembali, ia merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa menghantam dada kirinya. Ia—cemburu. Sepertinya.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja kan? Maaf kan aku. Maaf kan aku yang ceroboh dan tidak menyadari jika kau menghilang di dalam sana," ucap Chanyeol beruntun begitu ia melihat wajah Tao yang pucat pasi. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah. "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. **Kris ada disana**. Dia ada disana. **Aku baik-baik saja." **Tao lalu tersenyum dengan lembut dan menatap Kris. Membuat Kris menatap dalam kedua iris kelam itu.

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. "Maaf jika aku tidak ikut mencari mu. Karena aku merasa jika Kris saja sudah cukup untuk mencari mu, jadi—maaf. " Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Mengabaikan kembali **rasa sesak** yang mulai merenggut paksa udara di sekitarnya. **Ia bohong**. **Ia bahkan berada disana. Berada di dalam sana. Melihat mereka berdua. Melihat Kris yang memeluk Tao dengan posesif. Ia melihat itu, namun ia berbohong.**

Tao tersenyum maklum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata, mereka bertiga sudah hampir seharian berada di sini. Sepertinya waktu berputar dengan cepat ketika mereka bersama pemuda manis bermata panda itu. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang? Tapi, sebelum itu kita mampir ke restoran untuk makan malam. Kalian berdua pasti sudah lapar, kan?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Tao bergantian, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari keduanya. Kris yang melihat anggukan kepala dari mereka berdua, segera menarik Tao untuk berjalan—jangan lupakan tangan mereka berdua yang masih saling bertautan satu sama lain, membuat Tao mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Kris.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seru Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri pada posisinya semula. Membuat Kris serta Tao membalikkan badan mereka menghadap Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku—ada satu wahana lagi yang ingin aku mainkan." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat. Membuat Kris mendesah pelan karenanya. Kris lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Tao. "Kau masih ingin bermain? Kau masih bisa menahan rasa lapar mu, kan?"

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa. Aku masih bisa menahannya, kok."

Kris kembali menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau ingin bermain apa lagi memangnya?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol saling bertautan, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman cerah menghiasi paras tampannya. "Aku—ingin naik itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah Bianglala besar yang tengah berputar.

Kini Kris yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. 'Bi—bianglala?'—"Aku tidak ikut, kau saja sana." Ucap Kris. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kini mulai menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Kris menolaknya. "Ayolah, kita naik itu satu kali. Dan setelah itu kita pulang." Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berpindah ke samping Kris, kini tengah bergelanyutan manja di lengan Kris. Seperti seorang anak yang tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau naik itu." Ucapnya final dan tegas. Membuat Chanyeol kini mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang berada di samping Kris—di sisi yang lain. "Kau mau ikut kan, Tao? Iya, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan penuh harap. Membuat Tao tidak sampai hati menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"I—iya. Aku ikut." Dan jawaban dari Tao, membuat Chanyeol segera melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita naik Bianglala itu." Chanyeol mengambil alih genggaman tangan Tao lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya riang. "Kau tunggu disitu ya, Kris. Jangan kemana-mana." Wanti-wanti Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Membuat Kris mendengus sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap kedua punggung itu. Satu sahabatnya dan yang satu lagi—satu lagi, siapa **nya?**

**.**

**.**

**"Seperti anak kecil saja."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

Fuaaaaaaaahh~~ akhirnya update juga chapter ini.. ._.

Maaf kalau lama dan kurang memuaskan..

#nangisdipojokkan

Btw, banyak menebak hubungan ChanHanKris ya? Hahahaha.. hampirrr tepat sih.. hampir loh ya.. :3 hahaha..

.

.

Dan special thanks buat yang setia ngereview ff gajeness ini..

**Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu—saya termasuk orang yang pelupa #plok. tapi udah saya simpen kok, buat kenang-kenangan. :3 hehehe.. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. Keep review ya :") *bow 90 derajat***

**Hope you like it, guys.. J**

**See you next chapter.. :D**


End file.
